Unwanted Love
by idkifurcrazy
Summary: Who would you choose if you were torn between your imprint, the one you might truly love, and the one you used to love with all your heart? What if your enemies became your best friends? The small town of Forks- changed forever. Told in E&J POV.....
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**EPOV**

I can't believe she would do this. The pain was excruciating as she walked away. She always said that she loved me. But somewhere I knew that the end of our relationship was party my fault. I knew that I deserved the pain. But, now she was forever gone out of my life. Bella was gone.

I knew that I wasn't the only one hurt over Bella. Jacob was hurt as much as I was, and maybe even more. She hurt both of us. We had caused her too much pain trying to decide between us. She just gave up. I imagined that I would feel worse than this. Now I had no girlfriend, and nothing to do besides go to high school even though I've already graduated plenty of times. I still hurt like it was yesterday she left me. I really needed to get a life.

I was interrupted in my self wallowing by the sound of running toward the Cullen house. I recognized the scent immediately. It was Jacob. I felt anger running through me. What did he need to come here for? I already knew that it was my fault that Bella had left. I knew he was going to rub it in, cause me more pain.

I heard the front door open followed by the sound of a hiss. Rosalie had opened the door and wasn't pleased to see Jacob there.

"What do you want, Mutt?" Rosalie spat at him.

"Edward." he mumbled. I already knew that he was coming for me, but I was shocked to hear that his voice didn't sound angry or sarcastic. It sound unemotional. I used my vampire speed to get downstairs so Rosalie wouldn't insult Jacob anymore.

"Jacob." I said. Jacob looked tired and depressed. He had dark shadows under his eyes like he could be a vampire himself. I knew he was probably still upset about Bella, like I was.

"Can I talk to you Edward?" he said looking down. I nodded but he continued to stand there staring at the ground. "Alone" he asked pointedly looking at the rest of the Cullens who were in the family room.

"Sure." I muttered as I led him outside away from the house. We walked silently and awkwardly a few yards into the forest that was near the house. I was guessing that he wanted to make sure that no prying ears could hear him. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me. He stood there for the longest time figuring out what he was going to say.

"Edward, I'm sorry." He mumbled staring at his feet.

"What?" I was shocked. I didn't expect anything like this. What did he need to apologize for?

"I made Bella leave. It's my fault. If I had let go and not tried to push her to like me then she would still be here…."he trailed off. "Seeing her with you is better than not seeing her at all. I'm so sorry." He looked up at me. His eyes were glassy from the tears he was holding back.

"Jacob I…… It's not your fault, not completely anyways." I murmured.

"I miss her so much" he choked out. He fell to his knees sobbing. "Please." he gasped. I had never seen someone in so much pain. I got on the ground with him. He was shaking and crying. I reached my hand out and put it on his shoulder. It stayed there for about a minute, then Jacob moved.

He reached for me and buried his face in my neck. He wrapped his arms around me like he was holding on for dear life. I didn't know what to do. We were mortal enemies. I was a vampire and he was a werewolf. He hated me. This was the first time he had ever spoken to me without hate or wanting to kill me.

I tentatively put my arm around Jacob and held him to me. I wasn't used to this. I just let him cry out his tears and ruin my shirt. If I had tears I would be crying now, but I don't.

After a long while Jacob pulled away from me. He was too embarrassed to look at me.

"Jacob," I said, "it's okay." I saw him nod. "Jacob look at me."

His eyes were red and puffy. He looked like he had given up everything, like he had nothing to live for. Then, abruptly his expression changed. His eyes had spark. His heart rate picked up.

_Oh no_ I thought. I had seen this face many times before. I had seen it only on the Quilette werewolves. He looked on me like I was the most important person in the world.

_Dear God help me._ Jacob imprinted on me.

He backed away from me, realizing it himself.

"No! This it not happening to me!" he growled. He ran into the trees and morphed into his wolf form. I turned back for the house.

What was going to happen? What would my family think? Why Jacob? What if I didn't love him? I walked back into the house. I had six curious eyes directed right at me.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx to all my reviewers and readers. I hope you like this chapter. I will try to make another one in a few days. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Anyways hope you like it!!!! **

**EPOV**

I walked into the house to find Jasper, Alice, and Emmett staring directly at me. Jasper was feeling my emotions. Emmett was sitting there with an obnoxious smirk on his face.

_Maybe we weren't as far away as we thought _I thought to myself.

_Edward, I need to talk to you,_ I heard in my mind from Alice. I expected her to have seen what was going to happen between me and Jacob. I moved my head a fraction of an inch in a nod.

We quickly made our way upstairs to my bedroom. Alice turned to face me.

"Don't hurt him, Edward, he's already been through enough." Alice said.

"I won't. I just don't know what to do. How is this supposed to happen? We're enemies, I don't understand." I looked away.

"I don't know how it works either. I do know one thing though. When a werewolf imprints his main concern is his imprintee. If you hurt him Edward, it affects him more. Be careful."

"Alice," I groaned in frustration, "what am I supposed to do?"

"I honestly don't know, but in every one of my visions, you are there with Jacob." Alice said quietly and then she gracefully left the room.

"Uughhh." I moaned. Why was this happening to me? Why now? I needed to move past all this. I needed to move past Forks entirely. I sighed and went back downstairs.

Emmett and Jasper were still sitting on the couch, but Emmett was the only one watching the baseball game very intently. Jasper had his eyes trained on me. He could feel my frustration, and he quickly calmed the atmosphere in the room.

I sat down in a chair next to the window. I closed my eyes and thought about what I would do with the situation with Jacob. What kind of relationship did Jacob want or need? I certainly couldn't be his lover, I wasn't gay. I understood that he needed to be around me, but how?

For hours I debated in my mind the scenarios I could choose. I heard Carlisle and Esme return home, but someone must have filled them in because they left me alone. I was grateful for that. In the end, I chose to be his best friend, whatever that entailed. We would have to get through this together.

* * *

In the morning, I grudgingly made my way to Forks High School. Going to school really had no point for me. I already knew the work, there was nothing to do there. Everyone avoided me except my family, of course.

I knew that if I was truly being honest with myself, school was only uninteresting becase Bella wasn't there. I always looked forward to seeing her. Bella was the favorite part of my day. What do I have to look forward to now? _Jacob_ I instantly thought. _No_ I argued with myself.

I went through the day off somewhere in my own little mind, not paying attention in any of my classes. This made the day quickly though, and I was relieved. As the bell rang I retrieved my school books and headed to my Volvo.

As I approached my car I noticed a dark, hooded figure leaning against the door. Jacob. I knew I would see him at one point or another, but I didn't think it would be here.

"Jacob, I-" I began.

"No, you listen to me, leech." Jacob said gruffly. "I don't want to be here but I needed to see you. I don't know what is going on with me, but I don't want this. I can't want this." he said more quietly.

"Jacob," I tried to begin again.

"No, you don't understand. I can't control this." his voice faltered. "Please don't hate me."

"I know you don't have control over this. It's okay Jacob, honestly. This is new for me too. We will take our time with this imprint thing." I looked over. Jacob was running his hands through his hair and tugging at the ends.

"Edward, I need to explain how this works. We need to sort this out. Can we meet somewhere, just you and me?" he looked at me, his brown eyes boring into mine.

"Sure how about the baseball field?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." he said quickly and strode away. I got in my car. I didn't know when I was supposed to meet him so I headed over there.

When I arrived I saw Jacob sitting on a large rock with his head in his hands. It made me hurt to see him so frustrated. I quietly walked over to him and sat on the ground below him. I waited until he was ready to talk.

"Edward," he started, " I honestly do not have a clue how this happened? What I wanted to tell you was how the imprint works." he paused. "I don't need to be your lover or anything, I just need to be in your life. When werewolves imprint on someone, the one they imprint on is usually their soul mate. I don't know if you want this Edward, but I need this. I ache physically and emotionally when I am not around you for a long period of time. Last night was almost unbearable for me." Jacob finished.

"I have a better understanding now, I guess. So does this mean we're friends? I asked.

"Sure whatever you want, as long as I can be around you."

"This imprinting thing isn't temporary, is it? I asked, part of me hoping it wasn't.

"No" Jacob said looking down.

"Have you told the pack yet?"

"No, I need time to adjust to this. I never believed that this was possible." I nodded. We were quiet for a while. I listened to his thoughts.

_I wonder if he is okay with this. I hope I'm not hurting him. I need him so bad. I care for him too much. If he doesn't want this I will find a way to leave, no matter how much it hurts. He is the most important thing to me now. I want to see him so much more than I should. My best friend….. _Jacob thought. I sucked in a breath at his words. He cares so much how I feel. This is so different. We went to hating each other to best friends. Unbelievable.

I closed my eyes and tried my hardest not to listen to Jacob's thoughts. We both sat in silence. After what seemed like a few minutes, I opened my eyes. Jacob was staring at me. His expression was half confused and half awed. He kept staring at me. I stared back, but he didn't look away. I found myself listening to Jacob's thoughts again.

_This is so new. He looks so….._ Jacob broke that thought as he turned his head, distracted. I desperately wanted to know what he thought I looked like. I heard a gasp from him.

I turned to look to see what was wrong. He was staring at something in the shadow of the edge of the forest. A tall, dark brown wolf. It was Sam. He was looking right at us. Sam put his head back and howled. I saw Jacob shiver, just a little bit beside me.

* * *

**Please Review!!! I write faster with more reviews!!!!!!!! The next chapter is going to be Jacob's POV!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to all my readers. For those of you who have added my story- please review. Sorry I took longer with this chapter. I went and seen New Moon 3 times. It was awesome!!! Oh! Happy (late) Thanksgiving everybody!! And for everybody who thinks that Edward will become gay- it is not going to happen. Edward stays straight. :)**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

We both sat there in shock as we watched Sam run back into the forest. _Sam didn't know anything, did he?_ I questioned myself.

"Jacob," Edward murmured. I glanced down at him. He was brooding. His golden eyes were troubled, but they still seemed to be smoldering. It was so different to look at him and know how much I care for him.

I jumped up; I needed to go. Sam was probably calling all of the other werewolves for a special meeting. Most likely about me. I watched as Edward rose to his feet.

"Jacob, they are your brothers, they'll understand." Edward assured me.

"No, they won't. This has never happened before, they won't know how to handle it." I growled. Edward looked down. I hated being mean to him; it wasn't his fault. I was more scared of losing him, than anything else. "Bye, Edward. I'll see you." I said truthfully. I would see him, no matter what happened.

I turned and began jogging away from him. As I morphed into my wolf form I caught a glimpse of his agonized face. _When I see him again I will make sure I see him smile, _I thought to myself. I began running faster to La Push.

* * *

As I ran I heard several thoughts screaming in my mind.

_Jacob, what's going on?_ Seth asked in my head. Involuntarily I had all the members of the pack reading my thoughts about the imprint. Everyone was shocked.

_He's more of a leech-lover than Bella was._ Paul snickered.

Ouil and Embry were thinking along the lines of _Oh my god!_

More voices continued to swarm in my head. I tried to block out the whining, cursing, and arguing going through my mind.

_Quiet!_ Sam ordered in the voice of the Alpha. During the silence I went through his thoughts. He was furious.

By that time we were all arriving at the same spot in the woods. As we approached we switched back to our human selves. It would be easier for me that no one would be able to hear what I was thinking.

Everyone tugged on their shorts, and Leah her shirt. We sat around in a circle. The only one standing was Sam. I stared at the ground.

"Jacob you need to explain." Sam growled.

"Explain what?" I shouted. " It's an imprint. What is there to explain?"

"How did this happen Jacob? He's a vampire!" Sam yelled back.

"Like all imprints happen. I don't have a choice." my voice was low. Sam glared at me.

"Why did you even go see him in the first place?" Sam asked. I didn't answer his question. It wasn't any of his business.

"So what- now we're all leech-loving werewolves?" Paul asked angrily. His face was red and his body was shaking.

"No." Sam replied coldly. "The Cullens will not set foot in La Push. I don't care if Edward is your imprint."

"Then I will see him over there." I muttered.

"And you will stay over there." Sam replied.

"No!" Embry yelled. I glanced over at him. He was staring at me. I had no idea what my face looked like. I was in complete shock. Sam was kicking me out of La Push?

"It is too dangerous for everyone on the reservation. He will come here looking for you, and that will put us all at risk."

"What?" I mumbled.

"You shouldn't come here, Jacob." Sam said, his decision made.

"You know I have no choice! What about you and Emily? You still love Leah, but the imprint chooses who you love more!" I screamed. This was not happening. How could Sam kick me out of somewhere I belong?

"No!" Sam bellowed. "It is not the same. I am not imprinted to a vampire and putting my entire family in the path of danger! You will leave La Push, Jacob." In the last sentence Sam used the power of being the Alpha to banish him. The rest of the pack watched as Sam slowly walked away.

Paul stood. "Sam is right." he said gravely. I saw Jared nod in agreement.

"No he's not!" I protested. "The Cullens wouldn't hurt anybody- you know that!"

"We can't be sure of that Jacob." Jared said resigned.

They both left in the direction Sam had gone. Embry, Quil, and Seth were as angry as I was. Leah was waiting for Seth with her arms crossed. She didn't voice her opinion, probably lost in her thoughts about Sam.

"Jake, I'm sorry man." Quil said. Embry agreed.

"Sam's wrong. Edward is safe. I can't believe that he's making you leave the rez." Seth liked Edward. They had become friends.

"Yeah , I know." We all looked up as we heard Sam howling in the distance.

"We have to go, bro." Embry said defeated. I knew they couldn't do anything about my situation. They had orders to follow like I did.

"We'll see you around, Jake." Seth said. I watched sadly as the rest of the pack retreated into the woods. I started on my way out of La Push.

* * *

The realization of being homeless didn't hit me at first. I had no clothes, food, or a home. My only place left to go was the Cullen house. _What if Edward didn't want me there? Where would I go? I supposed I could always live off on my own. _Just the thought made me lonely.

I was an idiot not to change into my wolf form. It would be faster getting to Edward. I couldn't force myself to. I felt like all the strength was drained out of me. I felt hopeless.

It took me a while to get to the Cullen house. I was completely messed up when I arrived there. The tears had already stopped, but I knew my face would still be red. I was dirty too. I hadn't changed clothes or showered for who knows how long.

As I approached the massive Cullen house, Edward opened the front door and strode out. He was to me in an instant.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. I didn't want to tell him what happened. I didn't think I could. I ran through all that had happened through my head. I heard Edward gasp. His eyes were filled with pain.

"Because of me…." he choked out. "No." he shook his head in denial. "But they're your brothers…." Edward ran his hands through his hair. This was hurting him as much as me. His pain hurt me more than being abandoned by my own. We were silent for a moment.

"I need……somewhere to stay." I said, my voice breaking.

"You will stay here. You will stay in my room." Edward concluded. Relief flooded through me. _He could never let me down,_ I thought.

"Never." Edward vowed his eyes smothering mine. His eyes had a glint of possessiveness. I looked down. _What about his family though? Most of them dislike me,_ I reminded myself sadly.

"It doesn't matter what they think. If I say you are welcome, you are. It isn't any of their concern." Edward said. "Come on in." He started up the steps to the house and waited patiently. He opened the door and we walked in.

I was immediately overwhelmed with anxiety. Every single one of the Cullens were looking at me. Edward lightly placed his hand on my back between my shoulder blades. It was amazing how much comfort I felt just from his hand. It gave me strength.

"Jacob will be staying here for a little while." Edward announced to his family.

"Of course, you're always welcome here, Jacob." Esme said comfortingly. Even though Esme's words calmed me, I was shocked at the strength of Rosalie's glare that I had noticed. _Why did she always hate me? Or did she just hate everybody?_ I thought. I saw Edward pull his mouth up in a crooked smile and laugh quietly.

Jasper didn't say anything. He used his powers to put a feeling of ease through me. Alice was sitting by his side. She smiled tentatively at me. I looked away. It felt weird having all the attention directed at me.

"Son," Carlisle said to Edward, " I think you should show Jacob around, and maybe the bathroom too." He smiled. "And he'll be staying where?"

"In my room, of course." Edward said.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I mumbled to everyone. Edward began tugging me up the stairs. I was kind of excited. I'd never been upstairs. _And what did they even need a bathroom for? _

Edward chuckled. "This is my room." he said showing me a decent sized room. There was a large bed with a golden comforter. Then, Edward showed me the bathroom. It was huge, almost as large as Edward's bedroom.

Edward also showed me where everything was. I was completely grateful for him.

"Thank you, Edward." I said sincerely.

"Anytime." his eyes were burning into mine. His gaze made my stomach turn over. _No wonder Bella was always so distracted around him._

Edward smiled widely. I had to look away.

"I'll leave you alone." Edward murmured and he vanished silently downstairs.

I closed the door and began cleaning myself up. I was finally alone with my thoughts, or maybe Edward could still hear me. I didn't care.

The hot water calmed me. I could think everything over now. I was hurting Edward by being so upset over what had happened down in La Push. It was still unbelievable that Sam would banish me. He, of all of us, should know how much you are forced in an imprint. He turned against me. I decided to forget about it. Edward was now my first priority.

I promised myself that I would never see Edward's face in pain again, at least not caused by me. He was my everything now. He is most important. I think I loved him. I sighed.

The shower grew cold by the time I was done. I got out and wrapped myself in a fresh, white towel. Then I realized that I had no clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom.

"Edward?" I called quietly. I walked a ways down the hallway. I could hear talking downstairs. I started on my way down. There was complete silence as everyone realized that I was in the room.

I looked at Edward's face. He looked shocked. His eyes were roaming over my naked chest. All of the others were either looking at each other or at Edward.

I flushed under Edward's gaze.

"Jacob?" Edward asked curiously.

"I don't have any clothes." I reminded him, my blush deepening.

"Right." Edward replied. He brought me back to his room and took out some clothes for me to wear.

"They might be too small." "They'll work." I said. I began pulling on the t-shirt that Edward handed me. It was snug but it felt good. It also smelt good too. His scent didn't bother me anymore. I took off the towel and put on the checkered boxers Edward had.

I turned away and slipped inside the golden bed.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked unsure if he actually would be.

"Yes." he promised. I sighed.

"Thanks again, Edward. You really have no idea how much."

"No problem." Edward said quietly. "Goodnight, Jacob." he murmured to me leaving the room.

"G'night, Edward." I said sleepily. I caught myself before I said I love you.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of the people who have read my story. I am so sorry that this chapter is really late. Remember to review and keep waiting for the next chapter. =D**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was thankful when Jacob went to sleep. I had a feeling that he wanted quite a bit more than friendship. I didn't want that. It was fine for him to be my best friend, but nothing more. I loved girls, or rather, only Bella. But she wasn't here. Jacob was not and will never be a replacement for her.

This imprint stuff was overwhelming. Of course Jacob is always welcome here, but it doesn't seem right. He belongs with the rest of the pack, not here. Why would they kick him out? He wasn't gay either as far as I knew. We were friends. This was crazy. I was interrupted in my brooding as Jasper appeared at my side.

"What's up Edward?" he asked. I could tell from his thoughts that he was worried about me. Everyone has in this house since the day Bella left me.

"Nothing." I murmured.

"Is Jacob okay?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"He loves you. I can feel it." Jasper pronounced. I had already guessed that. Imprints cause very strong bonds.

"I know. What does everyone else feel about this… situation?"

"Esme and Carlisle are perfectly fine with it. Alice and Emmett actually like Jacob. Rosalie…" he smirked. I chuckled. We all knew what Rosalie felt about Jacob.

"Hey do you want to go hunting with me? You know, get your mind off things?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." I agreed. I needed a break from all this drama. We both sped back down the stairs. On our way I heard Rosalie.

"Maybe he should take his dog with him." She snarled. I hissed and Jasper and I were off into the woods across the river.

We ran a ways from the house before we began hunting. We were both silent, letting our vampire instincts lead us to our food. Jasper hurriedly drained two elk while I took my time.

In the end we fed until we were full. Jasper and I sat down with our backs against opposite trees.

I was listening to Jasper's thoughts. He kept thinking about Alice and beaches. He was worrying.

"What is it?" I asked him. "What is it that you are thinking of?"

"Alice has been having visions of a beach." He explained. "She doesn't know what it means."

"Oh. It might be nothing then." I concluded.

"Probably." He replied.

"We should head back." And then we were on our way as we approached home I heard screaming. Jacob screaming. I was next to him in less than a second. He was lying straight up in the bed in my room. He was trembling all over.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You were gone." Jacob whispered.

"I went hunting with Jasper." I explained quickly. I would never leave him here alone on purpose.

"Oh. Right." He said. What was with him? "So…. no school today I'm assuming?"

"Well, you can't exactly go back to school in La Push. I'm skipping today too." I informed him.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked hopefulness in his voice.

"You," I emphasized. "Are going to buy some new clothes with Alice and Esme, since those don't fit you very well. I am going to sort some things out with my family." I felt bad lying to Jacob. Or, rather than lying, I wasn't telling him what I was actually going to do.

"Oh." He looked disappointed. I felt bad for the kid, but he need to understand that e couldn't spend every waking moment with me. I walked out of the room and into Rosalie's and Emmett's. I opened Emmett's dresser and pulled out some jeans Jacob could wear. They would fit him better.

I walked back into my bedroom and threw the clothes at him.

"Thanks." He muttered. I left the room and went back down the stairs.

"So, I'll be taking him to Seattle?" Alice confirmed with me.

"Yes." Alice didn't mind taking Jacob out; it's just that he made her blind. She was also glad because Esme was going with her. Esme was only going with her because Jasper didn't trust Jacob alone with Alice. Jasper would go himself, but we needed him here.

Jacob walked slowly down the stairs. He didn't look very excited about going shopping. He needed to comprehend that we weren't together and he didn't need to be around me all the time.

"Let's go." Jacob said dully. I gave him an encouraging smile. "See you." He said to me as he walked out the door.

"Yeah." I said quietly. The rest of us listened to the tires as Alice sped away. The only ones left in the room besides me were Japer, Emmett, and Rosalie. Carlisle was up at the hospital working.

I let out a sigh.

"So," Jasper said, "What are we doing?"

"I want you and Emmett to come with me to the Quileute border line. I watched as Emmett's grin stretched incredibly wide.

"No we're not going to hurt them." Answering Emmett's unspoken thought. I sighed heavily. The last thing we needed was a war. I had quite a bit on my plate already.

"Dang." Emmett frowned. I let out a quiet chuckle.

"So what are we going there for then?" Jasper asked confused.

"We are going to talk to Sam about Jacob coming back to La Push."  
"Why?" Emmett questioned. He liked having Jacob here. It made life more interesting for him, apparently.

"Because he doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong with me." I was listening to each of their thoughts. Rosalie agreed with me. I let out a snarl. Jacob was always welcome here. It was my decision, not hers.

"So when are we going?" Rosalie grimaced.

"You are going to stay here and watch the house. Emmett, Jasper, and I will be going now."  
"So I get to be house sitter, too. It's bad enough having to be around that mutt." I positioned myself into a crouch. I've had it with Rosalie. Growling ripped through my chest.

"Edward." Jasper murmured. He sent a wave of calm through me. No wonder people became irritated with him. I didn't like being forced what to feel.

"C'mon, Edward." Emmett said quickly, always defending his wife. I left quickly before I would play out the actions that I already had in my mind. Soon we were away from the house racing to La Push.

"Why do you put up with that? She's so uptight." I told Emmett.

"Like you aren't." Emmett laughed loudly.

"No I am not." I grumbled under my breath. I saw Jasper show a tiny smile beside me. I began running faster, ignoring the both of them. It was less than five minutes when we were to the Quileute border. We were prepared to wait but we heard the rhythmic thudding of three wolves running towards us. Cautiously they approached us coming out of the woods. It was Sam, Paul, and Quil. Emmett and Jasper automatically put on a defensive stance.

"It's okay guys." I muttered.

_What do you want?_ Sam thought coldly.

"You need to let Jacob return. He belongs with you.

_No he doesn't. He imprinted on you, he stays with you._

"That doesn't mean he can stay with me. I don't want to be with him. I understand how he has no choice, but he needs to be somewhere he belongs."

_Listen, Cullen. You have ties to Jacob now. By allowing him to come here it will eventually bring you here onto our lands. He needs you, so you will come even if you don't want to. So, you might end up slipping in your decision to not hunt humans. We wouldn't want your lapse in control to happen here. I'm just protecting my people and the ones I love. You understand that right?_ He smirked.

A threatening growl rumbled through me. He's such a hypocrite. Humans were in danger of werewolves too, but they are supposed to trust them? The werewolves could lose control just as easily as us.

Jasper leapt forward, feeling and hearing my anger. Neither he nor Emmett heard Sam's part of the conversation, but the both understood my anger. Paul snapped his jaws. He was anticipating a fight.

_Cool it._ Sam thought.

_Just let me have a go with him._ Paul was twitching with excitement.

"Wait." I said holding up my hands as if I was surrendering to the police. "Jacob is in danger. Not because of us- Victoria, the Volturi………"

_The red-haired woman hasn't been back; we've found no trails. And if we do we'll take care of it. There's no danger there._ Sam thought coolly.

"And the Volturi?" I asked skeptically. I knew the wolves were skilled but they couldn't stand against the Volturi. Even with their numbers they wouldn't have a chance of defeating the Volturi.

_They don't know we exist. And should they come upon your coven they shouldn't bother him. He had nothing to do with your situation._

_Like we don't._ Paul put in his two cents.

_Quiet!_ Sam ordered.

"So what then? You're leaving your brother to live with a coven of vampires? Don't you care about him at all?

_Jacob's strong. He can handle himself._ Sam countered.

At least I tried, I thought. I tried my hardest to make Jacob safe.

"You're wrong." I murmured. Sam ignored me, pretended as if I hadn't said anything.

_Let's go._ Sam commanded. He retreated into the forest. Paul followed shortly after giving Jasper, Emmett, and I a death glare. Quil stayed behind. I wondered why he was silent during my confrontation with Sam.

Quil whined. _Edward, he thought, please tell Jacob that I miss and that I hope he's okay._

"I will." I promised.

_I_ _wish I could be with him, but I need to stay in La Push with Claire._

"I understand."

_Thank you, Edward, for taking care of him._

I nodded. Sam howled and Quil took off in a sprint through the trees.

"C'mon, guys." I muttered defeated. We ran slower on our return, we weren't in a rush to get to the house.

"Sorry, Edward." Jasper said. "Jacob will be okay with us, you know."

"Yeah, but Jacob thinks that this means that the situation is different than it is. He wants more than friendship and it will never be more than that. I don't want to take advantage of him either because know that he will do anything I say as long as it makes me happy. I don't want it to hurt that badly."

"He'll understand and he'll be whatever you want him to be. You care about him."

"Yeah, maybe even love him- but as a brother you know."

"I love you too, bro." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up!" I said smiling and laughing with him. I lightly punched Emmett in the shoulder. Then the house began to dawn on us. Alice's Porsche was outside in the drive.

As I walked in I was shocked to notice that both Alice and Jacob were both hiding their thoughts. They were keeping something from me.

"Don't tell him!" Jacob demanded Alice angrily.

"Tell me what?" What did I miss?  
"Nothing." Alice said quickly, looking away.

"What?" I shouted at the both of them. I needed to know what was going on that second or I was going to go crazy. This seemed serious and I needed to know.

"Promise me," Jacob said pleading with me now, "Promise me that you won't leave me. No matter what."

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Promise me!" Jacob was trembling.

"I promise." I vowed to him. "Now tell me what happened." I demanded Alice. Abruptly I could see her thoughts.

It hit me worse than the first time. If felt like a million vampires ripping my heart from my chest. The pain was worse than being changed 100 times.

"Bella." I managed to choke out. I was unaware of the eyes watching me fall apart in front of them.

"Stay with me!" Jacob shouted. "She left you. She left us!"  
I was automatically prepared to leave. I was almost out the door when Jacob caught my wrist.

"Please?" he whispered. Tears were swimming in his brown eyes.

"No." I replied, and I was gone.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVERYONE REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. I hope you guys like the story. Please remember that Edward will not become gay. And I am not going to be killing Bella off. If you picture Bella as a different version than Kristen Stewart it might be better. So sorry for all of you who think that way. This chapter doesn't have a lot of action in it. I wanted to go more in depth in Jacob's feelings. I will be trying to make an update on Friday or Saturday. This next chapter might be a longer one.**

* * *

**JPOV**

"Edward," I said in a choked whisper. Edward never turned around, too focused on saving Bella. He never even glanced up as he sped away. Not even a goodbye. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was gone.

I crumpled right there on the floor. Everything was suddenly too much to handle. Too much to stand, to breathe, to love, too much to live. I was shaking all over. Sobs were breaking from my chest. Tears overflowed from my eyes. Never stopping. I couldn't calm myself down. The vampires watching me were nonexistent in my mind. The empty pain filled everything.

I don't know how long I stayed there curled up on the floor. My arms were crossed against my chest. I tried to pull myself together, to move on, but I couldn't find the will to. The only thing I wanted was Edward and he chose Bella over me. Thinking about it brought more pain. I wanted to think about something else. Anything else.

When I opened my eyes I was lying in Edward's golden bed. The similarity between the color of the bed and his eyes brought a stabbing pain in my chest. I must have fallen unconscious on the floor downstairs. I say unconscious because sleep brings peace and rest. I had none of that. Blackness and pain yes, but definitely not peace and rest. As I regained my senses I realized that I was calmer somehow. Not completely calm, but it numbed the pain. I felt someone touching. I turned over. It was Jasper.

He looked concerned and cautious. His eyes were dark amber. He was sitting on the bed next to me. He didn't remove his hand even though I was looking at him.

"Are you okay, Jacob?" Jasper asked quietly. I didn't answer him. I was afraid that if I spoke I might start crying. He should know the answer anyway.

"He didn't abandon you, Jacob. He'll be back." I sat there quietly. I forced myself to think.

"Why would he leave me then?" My voice was rough. I already knew the answer. I knew as soon as Alice told me she saw Victoria coming after Bella in Jacksonville he would leave. He would do anything to get her back; it just hurt to see him leave me.

Jasper looked down at me feeling my despair. "It's our fault, well Edward's fault, that Victoria is after her. It's his job to set things right again."

"He loves her." I said knowing it was the truth.

"He loves you too. Not in the same way of course. He can't help loving you. He's your imprint." Even though he didn't love me the way I loved him, I still felt a little better to know he even loved me at all. I would take it anyway. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. I saw Jasper's lips twitch.

But he left me I thought. If he really loved me at all he would've stayed with me or even have said goodbye. I rolled over not wanting to think about anything. Even unconsciousness would be a better escape now.

"No, c'mon, get up." Jasper said.

"No." I protested. Then suddenly I was yanked and I was sitting up on the bed with my feet on the floor. Jasper was only two inches from me. And normally I would've felt awkward being so close to a vampire but I was used to it. Jasper had a smug smile on his face. It reminded me of Edward.

I don't know whether it was because his skin smelled like Edward's or if I just needed it, but I was suddenly in Jasper's arms with my face buried in his neck inhaling his scent. Jasper was shocked. He was frozen and he wasn't breathing.

"Jacob?" He asked cautiously through his teeth.

"Hmmm?" I pulled back realizing that I was hugging him as if I was holding on for dear life. I looked up at him. His eyes were dark and careful.

"You're not going to bite me are you?" I panicked.

"No!" Jasper exclaimed, surprised.

"Sorry." I muttered. The calm feeling wasn't as strong as before, probably because he wasn't touching me. I didn't mean to attack him like that.

"It's okay, Jacob. You just shocked me that's all." Jasper said quickly. "Why don't you get ready and come downstairs. Everyone else is worried as well."

"Okay." I murmured.

"It's going to be alright, Jacob. Trust me." Jasper smiled. My face couldn't find the muscles to smile back. I began to get up and Jasper left the room silently.

The calm also left with Jasper. All of the troubles came flooding back to me, and I couldn't help but worry. My heart was beating wildly, out of control. Every beat stung as if someone had tasered me. Hurt, hurt, hurt, my heart pounded. Edward, Edward, Edward, it said.

As I made my way downstairs, I was thinking about what the others thought of what had happened and how I had reacted. It wasn't until I reached the bottom of the stairs that I realized that I didn't care.

All of the vampires were watching me with curious eyes. I just stood there awkwardly, trapped under their gaze. Esme darted into the kitchen and brought out a heaping pile of food. I didn't want to admit to her that I was so worried and depressed that I really didn't feel like eating.

"Here, Jacob, eat." She said softly. Before I sat down she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. It was bizarre she was like a vampire mom. I felt bad about not wanting to eat. I would just to make her feel better.

I ate under everyone's discretion. Rosalie glared at me. At least she didn't laugh at my pain, that would've been worse. Emmett sat by her side watching a baseball game but darting his eyes away to look at me with concern. Alice sat by the window by herself rubbing her temples. Carlisle and Esme were both watching me as they stood not too far from the table. Jasper stood behind me with his hand placed lightly on my shoulder sending me intense waves of calm.

"He'll be back tonight." Alice said breaking the tense silence. She looked up to meet my eyes. I sighed in relief. It was only a matter of hours before I got to see Edward again.

After I was done eating I just sat there, absorbed in my thoughts. Everyone watched me. It was pretty annoying. What did they think I was going to do? Run away? Not likely. I had nowhere to go. I put my head down on the table. This was going to be an excruciating day.

"Did you want to do something, Jacob?" Emmett suggested, "You know, take your mind off things?"

"No. I'm going back to bed." I was a coward. I didn't want to deal with this now. It was too much. Besides it would make the time pass more quickly. I went back upstairs in a rush. I didn't want to hear them anymore. Pity. That's what they felt for me. I went into Edward's room and slammed the door. I slid back into the golden bed and curled into a ball. I fought against the tears piercing my eyes, and I won. Then seconds later my mind went dark.

_"Edward don't leave me!" I begged him. He just kept walking and ignoring me. I ran after him. "Edward, Please!" I grabbed his wrist. He stopped. "Please?" I gasped falling to my knees. "Don't leave me." Tears were coming down my face and I was sobbing. I probably looked like a desperate girl, but I didn't care as long as he stayed. He was still there._

_"I don't care if you don't want me! I'll leave. I just need you here. Safe. Please. I'm sorry Edward." I was shouting at the beginning but by the end I could only manage a whisper._

_"Jacob." He choked. Suddenly all the vampires were leaving the room. They whizzed past me and the room was abruptly silent. He walked over to me slowly. He stood over me staring at me with confused eyes. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor. As soon as I was standing he pulled me into his arms. "Jacob." He breathed against me._

_I buried my face into his neck. He smelled so good. He was staying, but the tears rolled faster from my eyes. The thought of him leaving was unbearable. Edward pulled me closer his cool arms wrapping around me. Then suddenly he pulled away._

_"Jacob," He repeated, "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I could never leave." I sobbed more._

_"Please stop crying, Jacob." Edward whispered. He put his hand against my cheek. "I'm here."_

_"Why didn't you leave? You love her. You've always loved her." I mumbled._

_"I didn't leave because………" He trailed off his eyes looking away from me._

_"Because……." I prompted._

_"I love you more!" Edward blurted. He was looking at me again. His eyes smoldered. I smiled. He smiled back._

_"I love you too." I said._

_"Here, we should go upstairs, you look exhausted." Edward said taking me by the hand._

_"Yeah." This day was taking a lot out of me. Even though I was tired I still felt like I could fly. Edward was here and he loved me. Things possibly couldn't get any better._

_I went over and slipped into the golden covers. Edward sat on the bed next to me._

_"Do you mind?" He asked unsure._

_"Yeah, that's fine." I said. He laughed. It was so good to hear him laugh. Today's worries were already behind me now. I was almost falling asleep when Edward spoke._

_"I will never leave you Jacob. I promise. I will never hurt you again." His dark eyes were serious._

_"Thank you Edward." I said relieved._

_"I love you Jake." Edward said. It was the first time he had ever called me that. All through the night he murmured my name and I fell asleep peacefully._

Someone was shaking me and saying my name. Suddenly I was wide-awake. It was Emmett. His eyes were full of worry and concern. "Edward's going to be here soon." He murmured. Hearing that I was out of bed and ready to go I didn't care what I looked like. There were many other important things to worry about.

I was downstairs in a flash. Emmett was following close behind me.

"5 minutes." Alice told me. The vampires were either pacing or standing frozenly still. They all glanced up at me.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" Carlisle asked. I ignored him. I was not okay. Jasper came up and touched my arm.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. Even though my breathing was turning towards hyperventilating. But though Jasper was helping, I could still feel myself overreacting.

"Oh my god." I was freaking out. I fell to the floor. My breathing became frantic. I didn't know what to do.

"Put your head between your legs." Emmett said leaning down beside me. "It's going to be okay." He said quietly. I was so sick and tired of people telling me that. If everything was going to be okay why was everyone so tense about it? Something was definitely not okay.

I sat there and concentrated on getting my breathing back to normal. Time moved slowly. I was calmer now. I would take whatever happens. Edward could be with Bella if he wanted to. As long as he stayed here, that is.

I was lying to myself. It would be so much better if Bella weren't coming back at all. What I really wanted was Edward for myself. But, I could never have him. Edward would never be gay. And I was hurting him by trying to make it that way. I would promise myself that I would never hurt him again. No matter how much I hurt I wouldn't let him see it on the outside.

We heard someone speeding up the driveway. I stood up. Everyone else was abruptly tense. The tires squealed to a stop. Two doors opened and shut. I could hear two people breathing but only one heartbeat.

The door opened. Edward walked in and waited until Bella was inside to shut the door. He looked everywhere except for at me. Bella looked around and then at me. She looked nervous and scared. She kept toying with her brown curls. It was hard to believe I used to love her with my whole heart.

I mean I still loved her, but not with my whole heart anymore. Now there was a place for Edward. And Edward wasn't looking at me.

"So is Victoria coming?" Emmett asked excitedly breaking the tension in the room. It was so like him to think of a fight during a very awkward situation.

"No." Alice confirmed. "But she will be here in a few days. She is heading back here."

"It should be no problem. Bella is here with us and we can take care of ourselves." Edward finally spoke. It was like heaven to here his velvet voice. But he was still acting like I wasn't there. It was like all that mattered was Bella. I didn't want to be here. I didn't matter to anybody. I wasn't even wanted here. I bolted for the door. I needed to leave that place right now. As soon as I was out the door I phased.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled. "Jacob come back!" His voice was soon fading. "Jacob!" he yelled in the distance.

I wanted so much to go back to him but I just kept running. Soon I heard someone running farther behind me. I wasn't far from the border but I suddenly collapsed on the ground. I ended up in human form. I was sobbing. I could barely breathe. I dug my nails into the ground fighting for breath. It hurt so much. I couldn't see. Couldn't feel. I was too distracted to notice when footsteps were close by.

"Jacob?" Edward's quiet voice questioned worriedly.

* * *

**Please review everyone!!! If you want more you have to review!!! **

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank all of you who have kept faith with me this far. I'll try to make an update every week. From the beginning of this chapter, it is what happened to Edward when he went to get Bella.....:)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I didn't know things were going to be this bad. Jacob's words kept piercing through my mind. I never wanted to leave him. But I had to, I didn't want to. It just about killed me listening to Jacob begging me to stay. All I wanted to do was go back to him and comfort him with my arms. It was pure agony.

On the drive there all I could think about was Jacob. I felt completely selfish. I was hurting him so much and he needed me the most. And I was going to get the girl I loved. Selfishness. I thought about ways to make it up to him. I couldn't find any. Perhaps in time he would find faith in me again.

Even though my lifeless heart was aching for Jacob, I couldn't help thinking about Bella. Did she miss me? Would she care? The only thing I knew for sure was that she would be safer in Forks with me. We should've never been together in the first place. It was wrong. And now she was in more danger from other vampires.

Would she leave as soon as she was safe? What would I have then? Jacob….my mind blurted. Jacob and I had so much between us but not enough to make us more than friends. I was hurting both ways. I couldn't seem to get anything right.

The drive was short. Well, not short to me. My mind was filled with problems. I tried to untangle my worries, but I couldn't find any success with that either.

It was about 2:00 A.M in Jacksonville when I arrived. It would be nice to live here, but I would be locked up all day. Luckily for me there was hardly any people out, since I was doing 120mph.

Finding Bella was very easy. I knew roughly where she lived with her mom and Phil. And from there I traced her scent. I climbed quietly up the side of the house. I was by her bedroom window. Memories came flooding back to me. All those times I snuck through her window when Charlie was sleeping.

I swiftly opened her window and I landed silently in her bedroom. I stood there for a moment inhaling her sweet scent. I missed it so much.

Then, as if she could detect that I was there, she rolled so she was facing me and her eyes opened. At first she looked confused and sad. Then she jumped out of bed and she was standing facing me.

"Edward?" her voice cracked. I could hear her heartbeat beating wildly.

"It's me." I said stupidly. Who else would it be?

"You're really here?" she asked.

"Yes." Bella was suddenly crying and sobbing. It hurt to see her so sad. It was heartbreaking. Too bad mine had already been broken too many times before.

Bella looked up at me. She wasn't crying anymore. She stumbled to me and into my arms.

"I can't believe you're really here!" She laughed. I hugged her back tightly. "Wait, why are you here?" She frowned. She must've thought the worst. Too bad the truth wasn't too far from it.

"Victoria" I practically growled It was unbelievable that Victoria was still after Bella.

"She's back?" Bella freaked.

"Yes. Alice had a vision." I told her.

"So that's the reason you're here?" She asked sadly. All I could do was nod. She left me. She shouldn't be sad; it was her fault. I would've done anything to make her happy and she didn't want me.

"She's coming here. I was the one who killed James and it's my job to make you safe. You won't die because of me."

"Oh. So what are we supposed to do?" She asked frantically.

"It would be much safer if you came back to Forks with me. At least until everything is taken care of." Bella was silent. "Only if you want tot though. I could take care of you here." I added quickly. I didn't want her to think that I was forcing her to come with me. It was her choice.

"No!" She said quickly. "I'll go. Of course I'll go. When are we going?" I liked that she wanted to come with me. It would've made my heart twinge if I had a heart.

"Now, if that's okay. Victoria could come at any time." Bella shuddered. I wanted so much to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But I didn't because she made her choice.

"Okay." She agreed. "Just let me get some things first." I nodded. Bella ran around throwing things into a bag. I went over and sat on the edge of her bed so I wouldn't be in the way. I watched her all the while she was packing. I soaked all of her in. She looked pretty much the same except that her hair was longer and she had dark circles under her eyes. Was she worrying? Did she actually like it here? I wanted her to stay with me. But that would be wrong. I had no right to want her in the first place. Then I realized that Bella wasn't packing anymore; she was staring at me.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Did my face show my brooding? I tried to smile.

"Nothing." I didn't lie. There was nowhere I wanted to be without Bella. Jacob I mentally thought again. I ignored it.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She was blushing and I wished she were mine. I held the door open for her. She accidentally brushed my hand as I passed and I saw her jump. What was that about?

We both got into my Volvo. I noticed that she sighed when she got in. What was all this meaning to her? It probably felt like déjà vu another psychotic vampire after her once again. And the Volturi? What about them? Like I'm going to tell them that Bella is no longer my girlfriend so she doesn't need to become immortal now- yeah right.

For a while it was pretty awkward in the car. I drove fast and I tried to keep my eyes on the road even though I didn't stop myself from glancing over at Bella. Sometimes I would see her doing the same thing; I wouldn't let myself hope.

I was suddenly angry. It just happened. Why did Bella tease me? Why couldn't I love Jacob more? Why did I keep hurting everything I love? What was wrong with me?

"Edward, are you mad?" Bella whispered in the quiet car.

"No." I lied. She probably couldn't tell because I was pretty god at hiding my emotions from her.

"I'm sorry." She blurted still whispering.

"For what?" I asked shocked.

"For leaving you. I didn't know what to do." Her eyes were glassy.

"You did the right thing. Don't be sorry." I lied.

"No! I didn't. I was stupid!" She practically screamed.

"What?"

"I loved you, Edward. I still love you. And I wish I never left." I felt like I died and came back to life. She still loved me.

"Then why did you leave me then? You don't know how much this hurts. How confused I am….." I was mad.

" I thought that either you or Jacob would come after me. I thought that whoever came loved me enough that they couldn't live without me."

"That's ridiculous! You can't have it both ways. I didn't come after you because that was the best choice." I was so frustrated." I thought you left because Jacob and I were pulling you apart."

"I'm sorry." She was crying and I instantly felt awful. I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on her. I wanted so much to read her mind now.

"So what do you want now?" I asked bracing myself for the despair heading my way. I wouldn't let her see.

"You." I screeched the car to a halt in the middle of the dead highway. I couldn't believe what I heard even with my excellent vampire hearing. I looked over at her.

"If you can forgive me. I've missed you so much. You're the person I cant live without." She looked down. " I love you." I thought that I might be in shock. I've wanted to hear this for so long and when it happened I couldn't speak. She looked over at me curiously. I couldn't stop staring at her.

"It was stupid of me. Just pretend as if I hadn't said anything okay?" Bella said flushing a bright red.

"No. I'm never going to forget what you said." I said my eyes blazing. Then I was out of my seat and I was pulling her towards me. She fit in my arms perfectly. She inhaled my scent and I buried my face in her hair. How had I lived without her for so long? "I love you." I said in her ear. "I'll never stop loving you no matter what you choose." She pulled back from me and I tried not to frown.

"Edward" She began. I silenced her with my lips. It felt so right being with her like this. Perfect. I had dreamed about this time and time again. She out her arms around my neck and played with my hair. I pulled her even closer to me. Her heart was beating frantically. I had butterflies in my stomach realizing it was I who caused this. My breathing came faster. I pushed my mouth onto hers and I wished that this could last forever. But, I could feel my control slipping. I pulled away with wild eyes.

She watched me relax. I knew my eyes were smoldering hers. Then I held her again. I heard her sigh against me.

"I love you." I whispered. She kissed my neck and I felt I couldn't be happier. Then I saw flashlights sweeping around the corner. Just my luck.

I put the car back into drive and we were speeding back to Forks. Bella reached over and held my hand. I smiled and her heart picked up just a little bit. Pretty soon though she fell asleep. I couldn't blame her. She had been through one crazy night. I wished I could sleep; it was a way to forget about all of your problems and save them for when you wake up.

Thinking about avoiding things brought up the problem of Jacob. What was I supposed to do? Telling him I was going to be with Bella would hurt him. I had no idea what to do. I thought it would best to be friends or even brothers. I would always want Bella as a partner not Jacob. But it kills me to hurt him. As soon as we got over what was happening I would do everything not to hurt him intentionally. Was there even a way to break an imprint? Could imprints switch? Could he love someone other than his imprint?

I had no answer to any of those questions. But, Jacob was important to me and I would do anything for him. We were starting to enter Forks. I slowed down.

"Bella, wake up." I shook her gently. She snapped awake.

"Oh!" She realized looking around. "We're almost there." She looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"What am I supposed to say to them? Charlie…..Alice…..Jacob…" Should I tell her what's happened between Jacob and I? Could I? Would Jacob mind if I told her? She was bound to find out sometime. I pulled over into a secluded area of the forest not too far from the Cullen house.

"Bella," I began "Jake imprinted." I stated.

"Really? On who?" Her reaction was unexpected. I thought she would be upset. She loved Jacob. But I could understand. We were pulling her in separate ways. It might be easier. If only she knew. I didn't say anything.

She looked over at me and became instantly worried. "Who?"

"Me." I said afraid to meet her eyes.

"Oh." Was all she said. I looked over at her. Her expression was unreadable. This girl was driving me crazy.

"Please, please tell me what you are thinking before I go insane." She looked away.

"This changes things then. Imprints are stronger than love. I understand if you want to be with him. I deserve it."

"No! This doesn't change anything! And you don't deserve it!" This was unbearable.

I groaned in frustration. I put my head down on the steering wheel. My hands went up and tugged at my hair. What was I supposed to do?

"This is hurting you isn't it? You just aren't letting me see." She spoke softly.

"You don't understand, Bella. Jacob is so important to me. But I need you. I need you so much and it kills me because I'll be hurting him so much." I made attempt to explain.

"You'll figure it out." Bella said. What a great help she was. "I still can't believe it though." Welcome to my world. " I trust whatever you do." She looked at me and I saw love in her eyes.

I started back on the way home. We were coming up the driveway. I felt humiliated and ashamed at that second. How was I supposed to face Jacob now?

I pulled to a screeching stop in front of the house. I was freaking out inside. I led Bella up to the house. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before I entered the house. I held the door open for Bella and we walked in. I looked everywhere but at Jacob. I also listened to everyone else's thoughts except his. I knew his thoughts would be accusations just like his eyes were probably sending me. Everyone was confused. A couple of them were upset.

"Is Victoria coming?" Emmett asked, his usual self-being happy in the middle of a room full of tension.

"No." Alice confirmed for me. "Not today, but she is definitely coming back." I already knew it. But whom would Victoria kill? Bella? What if she knew I loved Jacob too?

"It should be no problem. She's all by herself." The thoughts of my family we worried if Laurent was still with her. He had already been taken care of. Then, I couldn't help myself. I read into Jacob's thoughts. Not knowing what he was feeling and thinking was driving me absolutely nuts.

_Alone. I'm alone. Nobody ever wanted me. I have nowhere to go and no one to be there for me. All he can see is Bella. It's always been her. Always. I might as well be invisible. I'm nothing._

Jacob was suddenly out the door and phasing into a wolf.

"JACOB!" I screamed. "Jacob! Come back!" My soul was hurting and tugging two different ways. I needed to be there and comfort Jacob. But leaving might hurt Bella.

I looked at my family. They were watching me with eyes of pity. Bella looked concerned.

"Go, Edward." She said as if I was the only one in the room. "He needs you." I silently thanked her. " I love you." She said before I turned away from her. I caught the hurt look on her face and sped out the door. This totally sucked.

I ran quickly after Jacob. I could hear his paws thumping heavily but they were decreasing in speed. I slowed to a walk. I saw him collapse on the ground, crying and shaking. I couldn't believe I caused this. I approached him quietly.

"Jacob?" I asked. He started shaking harder. I kneeled on the ground next to him. I put a hand on him and he was instantly still. I gave him a few moments to calm down. Then he looked at me. His eyes were guarded and cold but I could detect the overwhelming pain behind them.

"Jacob I am so sorry. Really really sorry. I had to leave. Victoria would've killed her."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have called me or even said goodbye when you left. Do you realize how worried I've been about you? Jacob screamed at me. He stood up.

"Jacob, I …." I started.

"NO! Shut up and listen to me!" Jacob cut me off. "I never wanted this stupid imprint! I didn't want any of this! But I care so much for you and you act like I don't even exist! It hurts. But you wouldn't know would you? All you've ever cared about is Bella. Its what you wanted. Now I'll go and leave you alone since I mean nothing to you." Jacob's words cut through me. I thought I could feel the blood bleeding through my heart.

He turned to leave and I grabbed his arm.

"Jacob, please." I begged him.

"Get off me!" He shouted at me, but I didn't let go.

"I would suggest you release him." A voice said in the forest. Sam and Paul stepped forward. I didn't let go though.

"Now!" Paul said to me. " Before I take it off for you." He was trembling and ready to attack me at any second. I dropped Jacob's arm and he glared at me.

"Come on, Jacob. You're coming back with us to La Push." Sam told him. Sam thought that I would hurt Jacob. I would never. Sam had absolutely no idea what was going on. Paul and Sam tugged Jacob back into the forest. Jacob didn't even glance back at me.

I walked slowly back to the house. Weird noises were escaping my throat and I needed to get my self under control. What had I done now? I walked into the house and Bella was sitting there on the couch with Alice and Emmett. I don't know what they saw but half of them gasped when they saw my face. What did they see? A person who realized someone they loved had died. Or their world was ending? Because that was how I felt. I must've looked crazy.

"Bella." I said softly. "Let's go upstairs." She rose and came upstairs with me quickly.

She sat on the bed and gazed at me with concern.

"I'm sorry Bella." I told her.

"I know. And you don't have to be."

"Yes. I do. Because I want to be with you. But I care about him at the same time."

"I know. It's okay. Really." She assured me.

I climbed onto the bed and held her in my arms. I didn't deserve her. Not at all. I didn't deserve anything.

"I love you." I told her. I kissed her softly and she sighed. She curled up next to me and fell asleep quickly. She was so warm and comforting. I settled next to her, completely content to watch her sleep. Then I heard something in the distance.

Howling. Jacob.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THAT MEANS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys enjoy this I am changing things up. Please write more reviews I really need to know what you guys think. I also need more details on Leah. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and the couple lines in this chapter. And please let me know what you guys think!!!!!3**

Part of me was secretly glad that Edward came after me. I felt ashamed and embarrassed having him see me fall apart like that. But I couldn't help it. Now my brothers were bringing me back to La Push. Edward's face was heartbreaking. It looked as if I had slapped him. I'd broken my promise already. I had just hurt him.

The hateful words I had said to him kept piercing through my mind. I'd wished I had never said anything. How was I was supposed to even begin to apologize?

Sam and Paul tugged me across the border to La Push. They kept glancing at me with curious eyes.

"We have a lot to catch up on, Jacob." Sam told me quietly.

"Why the sudden change in heart huh? Now we're back to being brothers again?" I was furious.

We came into the yard and I realized that we were on the way to my house. Why were we going there?

We found the rest of the wolves and elders sitting around the grand bonfire. The fire gave everything a bright glow and I could see each of their faces. It was obviously a meeting.

"Jacob" Quil, Embry, and Seth jumped up. "You're back!" They sprinted over to me and gave me hugs and light punches on the shoulder. God I missed them so much. I saw Jared smile and wave. Leah looked away from me. The elders smiled appreciatively.

" Everyone sit down; we have much to discuss." Sam ordered. Everyone settled around the circle. I stood there like an idiot.

"Come over here Jake" Seth called and moved over so I could sit next to him.

"Jake is back in the pack then?" Jared asked with hope in his voice.

"He has always been in the pack." Sam corrected him.

"Then what was me being gone? A time out?" I nearly yelled. "You turned your back on me when I needed you the most." I was shaking with anger, and I was trying not to turn into a wolf.

"I know. I'm sorry." Sam said soflty. He looked so vulnerable then. "I thought that what I was doing was the right thing to do. But, in the end, I only hurt you more." I was shocked. Sam was the alpha and he hardly ever admitted that he was wrong. "I was hoping that you could forgive me and that you could come back to La Push to stay."

"Oh." I said stupidly. "Uh, yeah sure." Duh, where else did I have to go?

Then we're glad to have you back." Sam said. He got up and walked over to me. Then he gave me a short, brotherly, hug and everyone cheered and clapped. I couldn't help laughing with them. With that out of the way we started on the food. It was almost like a party really. I walked over to my dad. I had missed him too.

"Hi dad." I said.

"I've missed you son. Are you okay?"

"Yes." I lied and I knew he could see through it. My dad was good at getting to the bottom of people and knowing what they were really feeling. It was such a shame that the wolf gene skipped him. He would have been a great leader.

"Everything will work out eventually, Jacob. It will." He told me. I disagreed with him. "Now go enjoy yourself with your friends."

I smiled. I really did try to have fun though. I talked and laughed with my friends. It was just like old times. Hanging out with them was like having a gigantic family. It was great. They were glad to have me back. It was hard to believe that it had only been a matter of a couple days since I had been with them last. If felt good to be with them. But, there other more pressing issues to deal with than hanging out. Everyone was relaxed and full when we began talking about the important stuff.

"So tell us what happened Jacob." Sam prompted from the other side of the fire.

"Alice had a vision that Victoria was going after Bella in Jacksonville. So, Edward went and got her." My voice was detached. I had left out the part about freaking out and all of the other problems I was dealing with at that moment.

"I'm sorry man." Seth told me. Quite a few of them knew how it was in an imprint. They could empathize about my situation and being away from Edward.

"So she's coming back?" Paul grinned. "Can't wait. She hasn't seen anything yet." I let out a chuckle. He was so much like Emmett it was unbelievable.

"Paul." Sam said grinning at him and shaking his head. "we're going to start doing more patrols. We can't leave any area unprotected."  
"Are the Cullens going to protect their land?" Quil asked.

"Most likely." I knew for sure that they would be on all alert until Victoria was completely taken care of.

"And Bella?" Jared questioned.

"With him." I didn't say Edward's name. It would be like a slap to say it out loud that Edward had chosen Bella instead of me. It was something I had to get over eventually, but especially not tonight. Not when I was hurting over it so intensely. The others got the picture right away. The truth was I was actually excited about seeing Bella. She looked pretty, as always, and it reminded of me of why I loved her. This was all twisted. I knew in my heart that I wanted the best for Bella and Edward. I needed to back off.

"Oh." Was all everyone said.

"So patrols start tonight." Sam spoke. "I want Paul, Embry, and Leah to take the first shift. Then Quil, Jared, Seth, and I will take the next one."

"What about me? I can help." I interjected. I felt bad about them taking all the riskes out there and me not being there with them. I was supposed to be fighting alongside with them.

"I want you to rest Jacob. You've been through a lot already."

"Thank you, Sam." There was really no point in arguing. Sam rarely let anyone have a full time of sleeping. It was considered a privilege. But I really needed it obviously. The closest thing I had to sleep in the last few days was unconsciousness.

We all got up and gathered our stuff. Everyone murmured goodbyes to me and told me that they were glad I was back. Sam was the last person there.

"If you need anything Jacob, I'm here." Sam offered. I nodded to him and he left. I walked over to my dad and wheeled him into the house. We were silent the entire way.

We were inside the house and he wheeled around to face me.

"Don't be angry with your friends, Jacob. They were only trying to do what was right." He told me.

"I know."

"That's good then, I suppose. But, there are others you should forgive as well." Did he mean what I thought he did? Did he know about Edward?  
"Yes I know about your imprint."

"Oh." I was surprised. He was so accepting about it.

"Take your time figuring out. There really is enough time." This is what I liked about my dad. He always saw the good in things. He was also there for me no matter what I chose.

"I've missed you Dad."

"I've missed you too, son. But you can tell everything tomorrow after you've slept."

"Okay." I must've really looked like crap.

"Goodnight, Jacob."

"G' night dad." I walked into my room and stood there for a minute. It looked exactly like it did when I left. The covers were thrown back on my bed. There were many clothes strewn around all over the floor. I was back at home. I quickly changed out of my clothes and put on my comforting sweats. I hopped into bed.

I couldn't sleep even though I tried. I didn't feel like lying down. My mind was resrtless as was my body. I walked quietly through the house and sprinted to the beach. Phasing would have meant questions that I couldn't answer and many probing minds. What I needed was peace and quiet.

I decided on the beach because it was my favorite place. I could think and the waves brushing up against the shore calmed me. It was a place that I could call mine. I went over and sat on a piece of driftwood that had washed up on the beach.

God my life was a complete wreck right now. I felt so bad about hurting Edward, but part of me felt like I was sending some of the pain back that he had caused me. I didn't want revenge though. I knew that what I wanted ultimately above everything else was his happiness. But, seeing his face crumple like that was like a knife being jabbed straight through my heart. Just remembering his face brought tears to my eyes.

I sat there crying silently. I cried for Edward. I cried for Bella. I thought about Sam and my brothers and my dad. There was so much to cry for but not enough tears.

I heard someone come up beside me and sit down. I tried to hastily wipe the tears from my cheeks. It was one thing to fall apart in front of a bunch of vampires, falling apart in front of the pack was just plain humiliating. I looked over to see who it was. Leah.

"Aren't you supposed to be running patrols?" I asked my voice harsher than I meant it to be.

"Aren't you supposed t be sleeping?" She countered. "And I came to see if you were okay." Her voice was soft. Usually she just acting like a pain in everyone else's butts.

"I'm fine." I snapped. "No I'm not okay." I finally gave up pretending that everything was good.

"You can tell me what's wrong, you know." Should I tell her? Would she even care? " I kind of know what you're going through.

"Really? How is that?" I asked sarcastically. What did she know about my problem?

"Sam is imprinted to Emily. But, I still love him and I know that he will never choose me. Their love is way stronger than ours was. And now he pretends that there was never anything between us." She was right. It was very similar to my situation. "I know how much it hurts you, but you are able to love someone else. It just takes time."

Tears were streaming down my face. I started blurting out everything to her. "He left me for her! And I think I'm in love with him even though I don't want to be. And now all we do is hurt each other. I want the best for him, but I want to be with him too. He doesn't want me that way; he wants Bella. I have no idea what to do, and everything hurts so bad.

"Jacob…." She began, but I cut her off.

"And then there is Sam and everyone else. It feels so good being back here, but I want to be where Edward is. And it's killing me not being around him and not being able to apologize for all of those horrible things I said. I don't know where I belong." I took a moment to breathe. "And then there is Bella too. I still love her, but now im torn between Edward and her both." I put my head down on my knees I felt like I had taken a major weight off of my chest. It was like I had kept all of my problems bottled up inside and all I needed to do was tell someone.

Leah crawled over to me.

"You're going to be okay. And you belong here with us."

"Really?" I looked at her. Her dark brown eyes were filled with tears and she was staring straight at me. What was with this sudden change in her?

"Yes." She said firmly. Then she leaned over and hugged me. I was utterly shocked. This was so unlike her. Was this even the same Leah that I knew before? Then I began to notice that she smelt good. Her russet skin also felt so soft. I guess I had always though of her as one of us wonder why she got so mad at that. Then she pulled away and I felt suddenly cold and empty.

"You wouldn't believe what things were like here when you were gone."

"What happened?" I was completely grateful for the change in topic.

"There were a ton of fighting, first of all. Then half of us were against Sam in his decision to ban you." Most of us…..Did that mean she was with or against Sam?  
"Did you guys patrol? Did you think the Cullens were going to attack?"

"Yeah we did our regular patrols. No, we didn't think the Cullens would attack. We knew that you were with them and by hurting us they would be hurting you." They were right on that account. And I could never fight against my brothers. It was unmoral.

"Right. That makes sense." We were silent for a moment; both of us not knowing what to say. We were absorbed in our own thoughts.

"I'm really glad you're back though. We've all been insanely worried about you. It didn't feel the same with you gone. It was like the pack was incomplete."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because I'm probably the only one who knows what you are going through. And I can be nice sometimes too. I wasn't always a compassionless shrew, you know."

My memory doesn't go back that far." We both laughed. She looked so pretty when she smiled. It was like she was glowing. Then she reached over and held my hand. It felt so small and warm in mine.

"I promise that things will get better." She said her brown eyes meeting mine. What was with everyone telling me this? I had heard it so many times and things were definitely not okay.

"Thank you."

"What's going on here?" Sam's voice called loudly from behind us. We jumped apart as if we had been electrocuted.

"Nothing." Leah and I said simultaneously. I cracked a smile.

"You're supposed to be running the perimeter, Leah." Sam spoke. It was a little to harsh. It was no wonder why Leah was mean. Sam treated her more harshly because he knew that he still loved her and it hurt her to see him with Emily.

"Right. Sorry. I'll see you around Jake." She sprinted into the forest. Sam walked over and sat in the exact place Leah had just been.

"We weren't doing anything, Sam." I said a bit exasperated.

"I know you weren't. Don't worry about it."

"So why are you out here?" I asked. He wasn't supposed to patrol until later.

"Well Edward has been pretty much circling the border trying to find you."

"Oh. Really?" why would he do that? Part of me became excited.

"Yes. But I think it's a bad idea for you to go."

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about it."

"He won't hurt me. I know."

"I know that too, but I don't think you should go."

"Why?" I demanded. "Are you going to force me to stay here?"

"No."

"Then I'm going. Where is he?" I started getting up.

"Northern Border. And please be careful, Jacob."

"Ok." Then I ran through the forest towards the north. What was he doing here? I traced his scent. I was almost to the border when I heard many wolves howling loudly. I immediately morphed into a wolf knowing something was wrong.

'_She's coming along the western border. _Paul thought.

_'Who?'_ I mentally asked them.

_'Victoria'_ many of them snarled.

Edward must've left already because I felt a whooshing speed behind me. I hope they would protect themselves and Bella. Some of the vampires might be coming to help too.

A deafening howl split through the air. Seth was hurt I ran faster. I easily caught up to where they were. The red-headed bloodsucker was charging Seth. I ran up behind her. She hissed and I snarled. Then out of my vision I saw Leah come up to take her from the front. Victoria launched herself as fast as she could towards her. I ran in front of her. I roared loudly.

Suddenly my whole body was surrounded in pain. I couldn't feel anything. My vision was dark. I couldn't hear anything. I saw myself falling into darkness.

Was I dead? What would the rest of them think. I had saved Leah at least. She was way to small to take on that skilled a vampire. What about Edward? What did my death mean to him? Would anyone care? I didn't even get to apologize to Edward. I hadn't even said anything to Bella. My life was gone. What was going to happen to me?

Then I heard whispering. They were saying "Follow your heart Jacob . You know deep down what is right. The one you love has always been there. Don't let impossibility change you. Ties cannot be broken but ties can be made. Follow your heart."

I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! THAT MEANS YOU!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you as always to my faithful reviewers... I tried to explain what happened in the last chapter for those of you who are confused. I've been trying to make an update about once a week. Also HAPPY VALENTINES to everybody. I'll give you Jacob if you give me a review......:) But no seriously I do need more reviews so lets make it happen!!!!! And i hope you like this next chapter- idkifurcrazy 3**

* * *

**JPOV**

I wasn't dead, was basically my first thought. I could feel both my arms and my legs. They felt dead. I looked around me. I was in my small room in La Push. I was propped up on my bed. Then Sam walked into my room.

"He's awake!" He called loudly. "Are you okay?" I tried to nod, but just moving that little bit was painful.

"Yeah." I croaked and he frowned. Quil, Embry, Seth, and Paul filed into my room. There was hardly any room for them to move around at all.

"Are you okay?" All of them asked. God, this was going to get annoying. I decided to just ignore them.

"What happened?" I asked. I could barely remember what happened then night before. Or was it even the night before? I had completely lost sense of time. They all swapped worried glances at me. Could it really be that bad? What weren't they telling me?

"Well," Seth began, "when Victoria went after Leah you attacked her." I already knew that part. It was involuntary really. I knew that there was no way I was going to watch Leah get seriously hurt by a vampire. I had to protect her. Jumping in front of her was the only way I could save her in that instant. "Then Victoria went nuts. She attacked full blast at you. We couldn't pull her off of you fast enough. We had no idea what was really going on." He looked down. "She crushed about half the bones in your body." I kind of figured that.

"We thought you wouldn't wake up." Sam spoke up and his eyes were full of pain and unshed tears.

"But why can't I feel anything?" I was confused. If I have broken a lot of bones then why didn't it hurt really badly? They shared another private look.

"Don't you want to know what happened to Victoria?" Paul interjected. I knew they were trying to change the subject, but I fell for it anyways. I really wanted to know what happened to her.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well she ran away. As soon as we knew you were seriously hurt we went all out on our attack on her." Paul smirked.

"What do you mean by 'all of us'?" I asked.

"Us……" Sam said. "and ….the Cullens." They were there? They were supposed to be protecting themselves and Bella too. It was hard to imagine any one of them fighting with Victoria. Yeah they might be all big and tough but just imagining them fighting with her made my heart hurt. It would kill me not only if Edward or Bella was hurt, but any of the Cullens at that.

They must've seen the pain on my face. "Jacob, don't worry. All- everyone is okay. Really." Sam told me.

"And Leah?" I asked panic making my voice hysterical. "Is she alright?" They all turned around and looked at someone. They moved so I could see who it was. It was Leah.

"C'mon guys." Sam ordered. "Let's go." He led the rest of them out of the room.

I looked up and saw Leah there with tears streaming down her face. I had never seen her like this before. She looked so scared and upset that I wanted to go over to her and wrap her in my arms while telling her that everything was going to be ok. I couldn't find my voice to say anything. She walked over to me and pulled up a chair. She was shaking.

"I'm so sorry. I should've been there. I should've –"

"I'm okay, Leah." I tried to calm her. She just shook her head. "Come here." She stood up and leaned against my bed. I grabbed her hand. It felt like her skin was burning mine, like a shock. Then she jumped back from me.

"What's the matter? Did I done something wrong?" I felt tears come to my eyes as I felt the rejection wash through me.

"No, Jacob." She smiled a little bit. It was abruptly gone. "I have to go. I'm sorry." She was crying again, and she sprinted from the room.

"Leah!" I called after her. I wanted to run after her. Tears fell silently from my eyes. My chest was aching and I felt like I couldn't breathe, I heard a knock on my door frame. It was Carlisle, along with Bella and Edward.

"Can we come in?" Carlisle asked politely. Carlisle was here. That must be the person who was giving me drugs. He was the only doctor who could take care of me. It wasn't like I could go to the hospital. My temperature said that I should be dead.

"What did you give me?" I asked him curiously. I sort of felt out of it. I really didn't ache but it was like I barely had any connection to my limbs.

"Are you starting to feel pain?" Carlisle asked automatically becoming a doctor instead of the friend I knew.

"I don't know. Sort of." I allowed.

"Then you probably need more morphine." He told me. So that was what he was giving me. Figures.

Carlisle walked out of the room, probably to get more drugs for me. Bella and Edward hesitantly came closer.

"How are you Jake?" Bella asked me nervously.

"Okay. I guess."

"I'm sorry for everything." I knew she wasn't just apologizing for my injuries. It also included her having Edward and the pain it caused me.

"I know. I missed you Bella. It's really good to see you. Well, not under these circumstances." She nodded.

"So you know about my imprint?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"I want you to know that I'm not going to be in the way of your relationship. I won't make him choose between us. I just want you guys to be happy." I told both of them. I looked at Edward. He seemed like he was in pain. It was unbearably sad.

"Jake I-"I put up my hand to stop her. She pouted and tears came to her eyes. Why did everyone have to cry over me? I was still here. I was just trying to do the right thing and they were making that mighty difficult by feeling sorry for me.

"I just want to be in your life though. That's all I need. We can be friends can't we?"

"Yes." They both said simultaneously and I smiled. It was like a major weight was lifted off of my chest. Maybe things really would work out ok.

"Wait. Does that mean you're staying in Forks, Bella?" I asked and prayed that she said yes. When she left it was like she took part of me with her. It would suck to lose her all over again and then be left with Edward who still wouldn't choose me.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I've missed the both of you so much it was unbelievable." I still felt kind of jealous that she still chose Edward over me. I used to think that I would be the better person for her. But I knew that Edward was perfect for her though. It's just that for once in my life I wanted someone to choose me. Bella came up to the side of my bed while Edward stayed behind watching us with an unreadable face. I hated when he did that.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jake. I don't what I would do without you." I knew what she would do. She would still be with Edward and over time her grief of my death would disappear. I didn't say this aloud though. "And it's my fault, really." She looked away from me ashamed.

"How in the hell is it your fault? I'm the stupid one who took on Victoria." I was furious. She always found a way to blame herself even though t wasn't actually her fault. It was so like Bella. She just shook her head in denial. I rolled my eyes at her.

Edward walked cautiously forward. His eyes were trained on mine. Then he looked over at Bella. I was glad that he looked away it felt so intense under his golden gaze.

"Do you mind if I talk to Edward alone?" I asked her.

"Sure I don't care." She kissed me on my forehead and then she grabbed Edward's hand as she left my bedroom.

"Edward I am so sorry for what I said the other day. I wasn't thinking and I was angry."

"I know Jacob. I should've told you earlier that nothing was going to happen between us. I'm sorry too." I nodded at him.

"We can get passed this right?" I asked unsure if this would affect our newly established friendship.

"No." Edward said, "This isn't a problem. And I'm not going to be leaving Forks anytime soon so you don't have to worry about that either. We might even be able to hang out sometime." He chuckled and I laughed with him. My laughter then turned into a gasp of pain when I realized that I had moved around quite a bit. "When you get better." He was abruptly serious. I knew I was going to be okay after I had slept along time. It didn't take very long for werewolves to heal. "I should've been there to stop her."

"Sam wouldn't let you cross the border?" I demanded.

"We almost had her."Edward said not answering my question. "Don't worry we will stop her."

"I know." I closed my eyes.

"Are you tired? Did you want me to go?" Edward questioned.

"No!" I almost yelled. "You don't have to go."

"Your dead beat Jacob. You need to rest; it will help you heal faster." He disagreed with me. He saw and heard my panic of him leaving. "I'll come back. And see you later. I promise." He told me. I wasn't so sure that he could keep his promise. There were ones that he had broken before.

"I will never hurt you again Jacob. You're like a brother to me. I made a mistake and that will never happen again." His eyes practically glowed. He actually kind of looked frightening. He looked like an actual vampire for once. He calmed down. "Things will get better, Jacob. Trust me, I know."

I didn't say anything. "There is someone who loves you even more than I do."

"You love me?" I was shocked. This was the first time he told me in so many words.

"Of course, I do." He smiled.

"Wait you mean someone else loves me? What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

He chuckled. God, he was so annoying with the whole mind reading deal. What was the point of having that awesome gift when you don't even use it for fun? I rolled my eyes, but that only made him laugh more. Then I yawned.

"I'll go get Carlisle." Edward sighed.

"Okay." There was absolutely no point in fighting Edward. He always got his way. He laughed again at my thoughts.

"I love you." He told me again.

"I love you to and you know how much I wish it was enough." Edward sighed and walked away with eyes of sadness. Hopefully this wasn't how it was always going to be between us.

Minutes later Carlisle walked back into the room with a syringe. He didn't say a word to me. He injected me with the medicine.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "And could you please get Leah for me?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure." He said with surprise. I was almost out by the time he left. I tried to scoot over on my bed. The pain was almost bearable, but it was still painful. Leah walked in. her eyes were red and puffy, but at least she wasn't crying.

"Yeah?" She almost stuttered.

"C'mere." My words sounded slurred. She walked over slowly and I patted the bed beside me.

"What?" She asked me.

"Get on." I told her. She gave me a confused look and then gently crawled onto the bed next to me.

"Am I hurting you? Are you okay?"

"Mmmm good. I just needed you." My words were running together. What was happening to me? All I knew was that I needed her with me. Then I pulled her closer so she was snuggled up next to me. I buried my face in her hair.\

"Am I hurting you?" She repeated again. I mumbled a no into her neck. Her presence was very calming. Her scent wrapped around me. I curled my arms around her. I listened to her sigh. Her heart was beating abnormally fast, but it soon died down. I fell asleep in her arms.

My sleep was peaceful. There weren't any disturbing dreams or anything. It was very nice. After all the stress in the past few days I really needed to catch up on my sleep. After what seemed like a very long time. I woke up because of bustling beside me. I opened my eyes and Leah was staring back at me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered my voice thick with sleep.

"Trying to give you more room." She blushed.

"You're not hurting me." It was so much more than that though. I liked having her with me. And it gave me great pleasure to wake up with her beside me.

"You look a lot better." She told me.

"I feel better too. How long did I sleep?"

"Almost twelve hours." She smiled.

"Wow. Really?" I laughed. I hope I hadn't disturbed her with my snoring. I hardly ever slept that long. She nodded. Then she abruptly became tense at my side. "Leah, I don't want you to feel bad about me getting hurt. I did it because I care about you and it would kill me if it were you laying here hurt instead of me. It's not your fault, it's mine." I realized then that I loved her. It made sense.

"I'm still sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. I reached over and swept her hair back.

"Don't be." I wanted to kiss her so badly then. My eyes starting moving between her lips and her eyes. It was so weird to have feelings about her like this. I leaned forward making sure that she wanted this too. Then I heard a voice from the door.

"What's going on here?" Sam demanded of us. We jumped apart and I hissed in pain. Leah hurriedly jumped off of my bed. I sat up and slowly moved to stand up.

"No!" She yelled. "Don't get up!" While she said this Sam glared at me from the doorway.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's time for you to tell him Leah. You've kept this from him too long." He said through his teeth. Leah looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"Please don't be mad, Jacob." She told me. I nodded for her to go on. "I imprinted on you." She stated.

Part of me already knew that she was going to say this. This explained why she had been acting so differently lately. It all made sense now.

"Oh." Was my brilliant answer. What was I supposed to say? Leah turned bright red and bolted from the room. I started to start after her, but I decided to let her leave. She needed time to adjust to this apparently. I should've just told her that I was okay with the imprint. I watched her leave with sadness in my heart. I glanced at Sam.

"Why are you so mad? What's your problem?"

"I'm not mad, Jacob." Sam lied to me. "I just came to check and see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." I stood on my feet. Blood rushed downwards and I automatically felt dizzy. Sam rushed over to me like I was going to faint or fall down. "I'm okay." I snapped at him. He flinched. "Sorry." I didn't mean to sound so mean. Sam nodded and left. I stood again and tested to see if I could walk. I made it to the other side of my room and threw on another shirt. I walked out of my room and met my dad in the kitchen.

"Where are you going, son?" My dad didn't beat around the bush and ask how I was doing. He went straight for what he wanted to know. "You need to rest."

"No, I don't need to rest. What I need is to find Leah and speak with her. Then I need to see Edward." I walked out the door. I felt bad about worrying the ones I loved so much. I was just sick of everyone asking if I was okay. I needed to get things done and resting wasn't the way to do that.

I started walking in the direction to Leah's place. It was only down the road so I could make it there easily.

I found her on her porch. As soon as she got sight of me she stood up and walked over. I was prepared to tell her that I wasn't at all upset about the imprint. Heck, I thought I might even love her. Apparently she had different ideas.

"Jacob, I know why you're here. I'd rather you forget about the whole imprinting thing. Really."

"Leah I…" I tried to tell her how I felt, but she cut me off.

"No!" She practically yelled. "I never wanted this in the first place. You know I can't control this. I'm ashamed and upset about it and I wish we could go on like this never even happened." She didn't look at me the entire time she was speaking to me. Then she stomped back up her porch stairs and slammed her front door. It was like a kick in the heart.

I thought about she said. It was almost the exact same thing that I had told Edward. Did I make him feel this bad? Crap.

The trip to Edward's was endless. I wasn't going to risk phasing because all of my bones might not have healed. My side ached and my lungs felt like they old give out at any moment. I should've stayed in bed. Doing this was just like getting more pain that I didn't need. Now not only did my body hurt, but my heart as well.

By the time I reached their front steps I collapsed. I wasn't going to make it any farther. I wouldn't have made it up those steps even if Victoria was at the top of them. Then Carlisle came out of the house.

"Are you hurt Jacob?" Carlisle asked. "Did you need something?" I knew his questions were for my physical needs. I need Leah to understand. I needed control of my life again. So I chose what he could give me.

"Water." I gasped. Then Edward was by his sides already hearing what I needed through my thoughts. I hastily drank the cool glass of water so that it would quench the dry ache in my throat. "Thanks." I muttered. Carlisle had gone back inside by then.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be in bed." Edward practically scolded me. He wasn't the boss of me. I wasn't going to do everything he said just because he was my imprint. Then I asked him something that I assumed he knew.  
"You knew that Leah imprinted on me. Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded him. When he told me that someone loved me more than him, it was Leah who he was talking about.

"Yeah I knew she imprinted on you. The whole pack knows. I'm surprised it took you this long to find out."

"What do you mean why did it take me this long to find out? How long has she been imprinted on me?"

"Since she's become a werewolf. She's tried so hard to hide it from you." Edward answered.

"All this time? Are you kidding me?" I groaned. I must have been a complete idiot to not have known. And why all of a sudden was she treating me so nice now. She had always been rude and taken everything out on the rest of the pack.

"She's been acting differently because she missed you. And also because you almost died because you saved her life. It's hard to ignore that, you know." I sighed and slumped even more on the stairs.

"But I just went to talk to he and she told me to ignore the damn imprint and act like it never even happened." I protested.

"Jacob, she's embarrassed. She thinks you already love someone else and that there is no point in trying to like someone she can never have. She doesn't want to get in your way. She feels like she's betraying Sam by the imprint." I remembered Sam's angry glare. "You love her." Edward declared.

I tried to fight his proclamation. I didn't want to believe what I already knew. But why fight it?

"Yes." I nodded. Was he mad? Betrayed?

"No, Jacob. I'm very happy for you." He laughed and I smiled. Things were beginning to be okay. Edward nodded in agreement.

"But wait- Why didn't you tell me?" I brought my earlier question back.

"Because it wasn't mine to tell. She needed to tell you herself."

"Oh." I knew the feeling.

"So why did you come here Jacob?" Edward asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Has Alice seen anything about Victoria?" When I asked Edward's face abruptly darkened. "What? Tell me." He sighed.

"She's coming back here, but not alone she's bringing newborn vampires. They are wild, and stronger than us."

"When?" I asked hesitantly.

"Tomorrow." He declared. "Their numbers are greater than ours."

"We'll fight with you." I said.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not." Edward gritted his teeth and glared off into the distance.

"We're all in danger, Jacob. There's a good chance we won't al make it. We might not even win."

His words pierced through me. We might not all make it. It seemed like there wasn't enough time. No time for apologies. No time to work things out. No time to love. Who would we lose? Who would we not see again when we wake up in the morning? Who would I never get to love?

I was suddenly more exhausted than I was before. We can pull through this. I knew we can. With the Cullens and the rest of the pack we had a pretty decent chance. I looked over and saw Edward's fierce gaze turn to sadness. But at what price would we win?


	9. Chapter 9 PART I

**I am sorry for those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter. We had alot of stuff to do at school these past weeks. I am now on SPRING BREAK so I will be posting a two part chapter that I hope you will all like. Yes Jacob and Leah will be going together. I know that it says Jacob and Edward but that is because I am telling you the story from both of their points of view. So if there was any confusion on that. The next part in this chapter will be the fight and maybe a cliffy at the end idk :) I have the next couple chapters planned out so yes there will be more drama and tension between Edward and Jacob. Oh and btw I am looking for a Beta so if anyone is intrested write me... Hope you enjoy Part I!!!**

Part I** EPOV**

I tried not to let Jacob's thoughts get to me. If we think we are going to lose then that's what will happen. We need to be strong, especially at a time like this.

Jacob and I sat on the porch steps in complete silence. There was nothing we could say. All we could do is fight and fight hard.

"Jacob, we need to strategize with Sam." We needed to prepare how we were going to take on Victoria and her group of newborn vampires. Jasper would need to be the one to show us how to handle them. Newborns are wild, blood thirsty, and most of all – strong. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"I'll make a time with Sam. Where should we meet?" Jacob asked. He was all business now. I knew that he was just putting on a mask that covered up his feeling he was too nervous to show. He was scared. He was frightened of losing the people he cares about. Scared of losing time.

"The baseball clearing. How about at midnight?" I asked him. I would need time to get everyone together.

"Okay." Jacob said and began to stand. Then he started walking away.

"Did you want me to give you a ride? Aren't you tired?" I asked. I didn't want him to pass out or anything because he was already tired as it was.

"I'm fine," he snapped and sprinted into the trees. This was really hard on him. I sighed and went back inside the house What I needed was time to think.

"We have to meet with the Quiluetes at midnight. We are going to come up with a plan to take Victoria down. And Jasper- we need your help in training all of us to kill the newbo0rn vampires." I looked over at Jasper. His eyes were wary. I could hear past memories running through his mind. He nodded almost in defeat.

I went and sat on the floor by the wall that was actually all windows. Bella wasn't up yet so there wasn't really anything for me to do. She needed her sleep though and I wasn't going to take that from her. I tried to sort the problems that were jumbling my mind. First, there was Jacob. I felt so entirely happy that he liked someone else. He needed to eventually find out that there are people who love him. But, it shocked me that I was insanely jealous. Part of me wanted him to love only me. I wanted him to keep chasing after me. I was also a bit angry. If he truly wanted me he shouldn't have given up so easily. Yes, it was fantastic that he loved Leah, but would there be any time for me? This whole situation was confusing.

And then there was Bella. It was unbelievable that she was here and she still wanted to be with me. I loved her so much. But what if things got too overwhelming for her? Would she leave me again? Could I honestly trust her with my heart again? I had no clue what to do. Whatever happened would happen I guess.

"Stop worrying, Edward," Jasper told me gravely. My emotions were driving him crazy. He wanted me to focus on the situation at hand, not my complicated love life. I rolled my eyes at him. He never had to deal with this sort of thing. Him and Alice were made for each other and no one else was trying to pull them apart. He wasn't always overwhelmed with jealousy and hurt like I was. He knew exactly whom he was supposed to be with. The question was who was I meant to be with?

I was suddenly distracted by the sound of yawning and stretching upstairs in my bedroom. Bella was up. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach as I went with vampire speed upstairs.

"Hey," She said softly as I appeared at the door. I crossed the room and enfolded her into my arms. She sighed and I pulled her even closer to me. Her sweet scent filled my lungs and I could have sworn that I was in heaven. I turned my head to the side and kissed her throat softly. If felt as if a small flame had run down my throat. The pain was lost when her hand tangled itself in my hair. I kissed a path up her neck, and rained kisses down on her jaw.

"I love you," I whispered to her. She opened her mouth to say something and I brushed my lips against hers. I could feel her heart racing under my hand. I couldn't get enough of her. She kissed me back eagerly and I pulled her mouth closer to mine. Her hands ran down my body and pressed me closer to her. I could feel the hunger rising in me, not only for her sweet blood but her body as well. I wanted to keep going but I didn't want to risk losing control of myself.

I pulled away reluctantly. Both of our breathing came in pants. She laughed softly. We both lay still for a moment catching our breath. Her head rested against my chest and I gently stroked her hair. I

couldn't believe I lived without her for almost 100 years. She was my everything.

"We're meeting the Quiluetes tonight." I told her. She already knew Victoria and her gang of newborns was coming. She was abruptly tense by my side. She picked it up from me.

"Why?" She asked confusion on her face. This was one of those times that I wish I could read into her mind. It drove me crazy not knowing what she was thinking.

"Jasper is going to explain to us, as well as the wolves, how to take out a newborn vampire."

"Oh." She breathed. She musty have been thinking we had to meet with the wolves because of some other reason. "I'm going with you." She stated flatly. I knew that she would want to go. But, it could be potentially dangerous for her to be there. We didn't know how our meeting out in the field would go. We might not be able to cooperate with them. This might make a strain in our treaty even. I sighed. I didn't want her there at all. I didn't want to see her face if she was standing there and things spiraled out of control. But, I knew she wasn't going to give in. I didn't want to spend any time away from her now anyway. It was like there was a deep sickness inside of me when I thought about leaving her. All I knew was that she would be by my side. I could protect her and I would know that she is safe with me.

"Actually, we need to be going soon," I told her, but the last thing I wanted to do was leave the comfort of her arms.

"Okay," she said and sat up quickly. "Just give me a moment to be human," I nodded. Sometimes it was so easy to forget she was human. It wasn't that I was immune to her irresistible scent, I totally was, but she knew me so well. She could see through all my stupid pretenses. She was the only one I could really tell everything in all my existence. She was so good for me. Bella got up and went to the bathroom. I went downstairs.

As I appeared into the living room I noticed that the others were already getting prepared. All of them looked ill at ease, that is, everyone except for Emmett.

"Do you think they will let me take on Paul?" He laughed.

"Emmett," Carlisle spoke seriously, "we're trying to work with them not pick a fight. They are making a huge decision by fighting with us. We are going to try our absolute best to ensure nothing gets out of hand." I'm glad he said that. Things needed to be taken seriously now.

"It's not going to be exciting anyway. Hanging around a pack of mutts- what a joy. It was bad enough just being around Jacob." Rosalie inputted. I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped from between my clenched teeth. Sometimes I just wanted to put my hands around her neck and-

"Edward," Alice spoke, probably seeing a vision of me choking the hell out of Rosalie, "It won't help anything." She tried to reason with me. I noticed a couple of eyerolls and glares across the room. Then Bella walked over to me. I hadn't noticed that she had come into the room. I must've been distracted by my anger at Rosalie. Seeing Bella immediately calmed me. I pulled her to my side. I pulled her wrist up to my lips and gently kissed her. A mouthwatering blush began to creep into her cheeks.

After the tension died down in the room we began to proceed to the gigantic garage that enclosed all of the Cullen cars. Bella and I got in a car with Alice and Jasper. I wouldn't be able to stand Rosalie. The other four got in another car. Then both of the vehicles were speeding to the clearing.

For me, being in the baseball clearing was a little like déjà vu. It seemed like every time we came to this place something bad was happening. When I thought about this place it made me feel like Victoria was right here. The first time we saw her along with James and Laurent. Something that I would never forget and something I would always regret. If I had never brought Bella with my family to play baseball she wouldn't have ever been in danger. The other vampires wouldn't even have had the chance to meet her. All of these problems would disappear and it would just be Bella and me forever. But now here we are and there is nothing we could've done to change that.

While my family was already waiting in the center of the clearing, I took my time walking with Bella.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her. I always wanted to know what was on her mind.

"I'm thinking about the first time you brought me here actually," She told me looking away. It was weird how we had both been thinking about the same thing. Maybe this was why we were meant to be together. We knew each other so well. But her thoughts brought a hiss from deep inside me,

"It was a mistake."

"I wasn't thinking about the other vampires, Edward. I was thinking about the first time you brought me here because it was the first time you told me you loved me." She blushed. Looking back I remembered that I said that too.

"I love you Bella," I said holding her face between my hands. "You are the most important thing to me ever. I never want to lose you."

"I love you," she told me, and the words warmed my heart. I kissed her as gently as I could and tried to show her how much I cared. I tried to put all of my love in this kiss. This was something that I could honestly say that I had never felt before.

"Will you stop making out and join us?" Emmett called loudly. I heard a few chuckles from the rest of my family. Bella and I walked hand in hand to join my family. I could detect that the wolves were on their way. Hopefully everything would go as planned and not turn into some disastrous mess.

The wolves that were approaching from the trees were Sam, Jacob, Jared and Quil. As I read into Sam's thoughts I realized Sam ordered the others to stay behind and protect LaPush. He was thinking that if things happened to get out of hand that we might go for their territory and he left wolves back their to protect his people. They should know by now that we weren't going to attack them. We were all truly grateful that they were going to help us in the fight. Truly, we thought of them as almost friends, or at the least allies.

The four of them stopped a good distance away from us. Sam wanted everyone to stay in wolf form so that not only could they talk to the others at home, but just in case they were prepared for anything. That means I would have to be the translator for the rest of them since they couldn't read minds.

_Edward I know you are listening. Could you please tell the others that we are going to stay in this form and that we will only be watching the demonstration?_

"They are staying in their wolf forms. They are only going to watch what Jasper shows us." I told everyone. They all nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for coming," Carlisle spoke. "Jasper is going to show us all how to handle newborns." Sam nodded.

_Yes…. Thank you. We will watch._

"He says thank you and that they will be watching." One by one the four wolves dropped to the ground and studied us with curious eyes. Bella was staring at them next to me. It was a wonder how a human like her could know so many things that the rest of the world had no clue about. It must be fascinating to her. She looked very tired next to me. Although she had only just awoken earlier, she seemed like she was going to fall out. Things must be harder on her than she is letting on. I put my arm around her.

"Maybe we should sit." I suggested. She nodded and she sat up against the rock that was close by. I sat next to her.

"I'm not tired." She said. "Just overwhelmed I guess. I want to see this though. " And I saw her determination to watch what Jasper was going to show. I held her hand and that seemed to bring comfort to the both of us.

Jasper walked to about midfield between the wolves and us. He was very wary about teaching us. He didn't like being in the spotlight. He also kept dwelling on his past and life he used to live. Teaching us to fight newborns was bringing up the person he used to be. The person who killed because he was hungry and that was the only thing he knew. He was a soldier, in command. He ran his own life and killed because that was how the world was for him. Part of him still wished he were still there and the other part wished he couldn't remember. Jasper sighed and directed his attention to us. There was a wave of déjà vu through him. I saw a mental image of him facing a group of wild, bloodthirsty newborns and giving them skills for battle. Jasper cleared his mind and began to focus.

"Newborns don't have much training. They rely on their strength to carry them. The only thing we have to do is not go for the easy kill. That's what they will be looking for and they will be able to defend themselves. Other than that they have no skill whatsoever. We have the numbers and the strength to take them out." Jasper paused. "Never let a newborn's arms get around you, that would be bad. They are easily distracted also. We have the upper hand here." Jasper finished his speech. He motioned for Emmett to come forward.

"We are going to try uneven pairings in skill. One technique is to move a step forward or backward when they spring at you. They get distracted and that's when you are best able to attack."

Emmett snickered as he approached Jasper. Emmett has the upper hand at strength, but Jasper has finer skills. Emmett immediately sprang at him and Jasper darted out of the way quickly. This went on for about a minute. Emmett would lunge toward Jasper and think he had him in his arms but then they would end up empty. The running and jumping of men became a whirlwind of motion.

I was dying with want. I wanted so bad to go up against one of them. I would know every move they would plan and I would be one step ahead of them. But, knew that going out there would upset Bella and then it really wouldn't be worth it.

I was listening to the thoughts of the wolves during the demonstration Jasper and Emmett were giving. They were full of appreciation. They were thinking about doing some of things during the fight. Some of the information was sort of useful to them.

"Okay, that's enough," Carlisle said. Jasper was behind Emmett and had him at the throat. Jasper smiled and there was a scowl on Emmett's face. They broke apart swiftly and turned to look at each other. They burst out laughing. If we were to let them keep going it would last a while. Neither one of them wanted to give in even though Jasper would probably win most of the times. I was pretty sure that they would be going at again.

Jasper 's next example was with Alice. It was different with her. We all knew that he would never in the world hurt Alice. It was more sweet than competitive between them. Jasper would spring towards her and Alice would move either frontward or backward and avoid him. They began moving faster and faster. It looked sort of like a rehearsed dance between them. Then they stopped abruptly.

Alice was perched on Jasper's back with her lips at his throat. She kissed him softly and then jumped down. The wolves weren't so impressed this time. That was their fault then. It was still a good demonstration though.

"Thank you for watching." Carlisle spoke to the wolves again. "We appreciate your help." The wolves nodded.

"Okay now that I showed you most of the basics I'm going to pair you up so you can practice." Jasper said. He started pairing them up.

"Do you mind if I go and talk to Jacob?" I asked Bella.

"No, that's perfectly fine. You know you don't have to ask me every time, you know. I'm not going to have a fit because you want to talk to him." She gave a faint smile. God, I loved her. I kissed her shortly and then walked away to talk to Jacob. Bella's attention was focused on the rest of the Cullens. I knew she worried over them. She really should have more faith in them. We could take care of ourselves and she was just putting unnecessary stress on herself.

I looked over to where the wolves were laying. Jacob wasn't with them. I read into their thoughts and I could hear the others talking about the others. I knew Jacob was close by. Then I saw him walk out of the woods, human. He came over to me, which was a little ways away from Bella.

"Hey," he said to me as he walked closer to me. He knew I was reading his jumbled thoughts and he looked away from me. Jacob was thinking about Leah. He was struggling with the emotions he felt towards Leah. He wanted her so much but was torn with his feelings for me too. Jacob felt like either way he was going to end up getting his heart broken. That wouldn't be guaranteed to happen though. Sometimes life makes turns in different ways than the expected. He should know by now.

"How are you Jacob?" I asked him. Jacob just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. I glanced back to see what the others were doing. Jasper was instructing the pairs and helping them improve their defensive skills. Jacob followed my train of sight and was abruptly tense. "There is no need to worry about tomorrow." I told him trying to calm his troubled thoughts.

"Yes, there is," he practically growled at me. "How am I supposed to not worry when everyone I care for is at stake?" he said a little loudly. The others glanced over at us. Bella was looking at us with a frown on her face. I tried to give her a reassuring smile. Then I turned back to Jacob.

Jacob was turned away from me. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled up into fists at his side. I knew I couldn't disagree with him. We had a lot to lose. But, if we kept thinking we were done for, we would lose anyway. We had to try because it was our only option. Jacob turned back towards me. His eyes were wary and he suddenly looked so exhausted. He plopped down on the ground a few feet away. I walked over and sat with him.

"Does Sam know how to incorporate the instructions Jasper showed us in what you can do?" I asked. I knew I was sounding too formal. I was just trying to break the tense silence between us that you could almost taste between us. Jacob looked over at me and rolled his eyes. I knew he was saying that they could handle themselves just fine.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob asked hesitantly. His thoughts were guarded against me.

"Anything," I told him.

"Would you be mad if I told you I loved Leah? If I was in love with her?" he asked me. I burst out laughing. I couldn't control it. For him to have to be sure that I was okay with it was so bizarre. I would be insanely jealous that he loved Leah more than he loved me but I would deal with it. Whatever makes him happy. And I had already found the love of my existence anyway.

"Why are you laughing?" he glared at me. I tried to compose myself.

"Because you can have anyone you want to. What I want most is for you to be happy. I know I am imprinted to you, but you don't need my approval." I chuckled.

"Oh. Okay then. Thanks I guess." Jacob said and looked away. He was always doing that. It drove me nuts. His face gave away most of what he was feeling. I was trying my hardest not to read into his thoughts. I knew it bugged him and I was trying to respect his space.

"What's really on your mind?" I asked him. He still looked tense and I could feel frustration coming from him.

"I love her Edward. I really do. I don't know how to tell her that and then we have the fight tomorrow. I don't know what to do. I can't lose her because I just found her. It's so complicated," I sighed

"Just tell her, Jacob, before it's too late. Maybe this is how things were supposed to be, you know?"

"I guess," Jacob mumbled and I smiled. Things were so different now. It was like all of us were together in one thread. Maybe this was how life was supposed to turn out for us. So many different types of love wrapped into one. "Don't you think it's weird that we used to hate each other?" I asked him.

"I think it was just jealousy and ego in our way. I don't think I could ever hate you now." He smiled and I returned it.

The wolves were beginning to stand up and brush out their fur. My family was huddled around the other side of the field near Bella. They were all wearing blank expressions. I knew that they were only hiding the worry and tension under their masks of calmness.

"I have to go," Jacob said while getting to his feet. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe. This was the last time I was going to see him before the battle with the newborns and Victoria. What if he got hurt again? What if…..? No, I wouldn't think about that.

"Goodbye, Jacob," I told him. He walked a few steps away. Then he walked back quickly and hugged me. His warmth was like an open flame to my skin. But oddly, it wasn't uncomfortable.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said determinedly. I nodded. I watched as Jacob sprinted back to the rest of the pack who were waiting for him. I walked over to Bella. I avoided the eyes of my family. I didn't want them to see how truly frightened I was. I picked up Bella in my arms. She rested her head on my chest, completely safe in my arms. I looked into her eyes and tried to show her my love. I walked away from my family with my love in my arms and worry in my heart.

* * *

**As always please REVIEW!!! Good comments, bad comments, whatever just let me know what you think.......Part II coming by Friday I promise:)**


	10. Chapter 9 Part II

**Ok, I know this is a little late......I've been pretty busy lately. Just to let you know there will be a couple more chapters left. This is the second part to chp 9. I really hope that you guys like it. Also pretty soon I will be writing two other new stories so watch out for that. And always thanks to those of you who review and read my story...I appreciate it :)**

**JPOV**

* * *

As I walked away from Edward not only was I worried, but I was also determined to do one thing. I needed to go see Leah before the fight and tell her much I really loved her. She needed to know. I wasn't going to risk not telling her. It wasn't fair for her to not know how I really feel. Instead of changing back into a werewolf I stayed in my human form. I saw the others glance over at me.

"I'm going for a walk," I said looking at Sam. They really didn't need to know where I was going. It wasn't any of their business. I saw Sam's eyes narrow. "Don't worry, I will patrol soon, ok," and then I began heading towards Leah's.

It didn't take me very long to get there. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that the distance passed quickly. I went up to her front porch. I took and deep breath. I could almost hear the pounding of my heart in my ears. This needed to be done; there was no point in avoiding it. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. This was it. My only chance. I was not going to let it pass me by. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

Leah opened the door and hesitated as soon as she saw me.

"Please, Leah, I need to talk to you," I said quickly before she could close the door.

"Okay," She said warily and stepped out on her porch and sat on her front step. "Talk," she demanded looking at me.

Suddenly I had no idea what to say. What should I tell her first? Would she still say no? She was starting to get up. I needed to say something fast to make her stay.

"Leah," I began. She looked at me again. He beautiful brown eyes captured mine. All the things I ever felt for her flooded back to me. I found myself knowing exactly what to say. "I love you," I stated matter of factly. I saw her eyes open wider as she stared at me not saying a word. "It isn't just because of the imprint either. I think I've always loved you. I think I just acted like I didn't like you to cover it up. I love Edward and even Bella, but it's nothing compared to the way I love you. I'm in love with you and nothing can change the way I feel. Not Edward or even you," I was breathless. I sat down beside her too embarrassed to look at her. I put my head in my hands feeling like a complete idiot. Of course she didn't love me. I was stupid for thinking so. But at least I tried, right?

I poured my heart and soul out to her and she couldn't even think of two words to say to me. Unbelievable. Then I felt her hand touching my arm. I looked up and she was staring back at me. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and something else. Love? Could she really love me?

Then her lips were on mine and I exploded in happiness. Every nerve in my body was alive. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her hands through my hair. I pulled her closer until her skin burned with mine. I kissed her back sweetly. She was my everything and I tried to show her. Her hands were so soft on my skin. This was perfect and I never wanted it to end. I ran my hands through her hair and over her cheek. She was finally mine.

"Don't touch her!" Sam bellowed across the road. Leah and I jumped apart, startled. He began walking across the road towards us with anger glinting in his eyes.

"I have to talk to him," I told her cradling her cheek in my hand. She put her hand over mine and the warmth flowed through me.

"Don't hurt him, okay. He doesn't understand," Leah said worry on her face.

"I won't," I laughed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"I love you, Jacob," She told me heart and my soared. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"I love you, too," I said knowing that I would never get sick of saying it. I walked towards Sam glad that I was able to walk away knowing that she loved me. It made me feel like I had a real purpose. Like I had a reason to live for.

"Let's talk over here," I said as I walked ahead of him. I knew full well that he wasn't going to do anything to me.

"What is all this, Jacob?" Sam demanded glaring at me. His words washed away the abrupt happiness that I had with Leah. All I could feel now was fury. I couldn't contain it anymore.

"You know what it is Sam. We are imprinted, what do you think was going to happen eventually? It's not something that can be stopped. I'm not doing anything wrong, so stop accusing me of doing so," I growled back at him.

"Don't you think this might cause problems in the pack?" Sam asked trying to find something good to be angry with me for.

"No. If anything it would make it stronger," I countered him. "You know what your problem is?" I asked feeling myself get worked up and finding the words springing to my tongue.

"What?" Sam asked, "Since you obviously have no problems, huh Jacob?"

"You knew about the imprint long before I even knew. You hate the fact that she imprinted on me. Even though you are imprinted to Emily, you still love her. We all know you do. You can't accept that because all you do is hurt her. You broke her heart and you don't want to see that I am the one who can fix it because she loves me. I will never hurt her and you don't want to see how much more she can love me," By the end of my ongoing speech Sam was beginning to lose control. His hands were visibly shaking but her was trying to collect himself. " So it's about time you start getting over it because nothing is going to change. I love her," I stated. I walked away before he could say anything. There was nothing more to say.

On the way home I thought about all of the things that had happened and Leah. I still couldn't believe how perfect things turned out with her. My heart beat a little faster every time I thought about the way we kissed and the way she made me feel. It was already early morning and I was exhausted. After all the demonstrations and drama I felt like I had no more strength left inside of me. I was going home and going to bed. I needed sleep and that was a lot more important than patrolling this moment. I also didn't want to put up with Sam. I had enough for one day. As I walked into my house I felt instant relief.

Sleep, sleep, sleep my mind was chanting. I collapsed on my bed and curled up. The last thing I thought about was Leah and I smiled before going falling asleep

When I awoke I realized that I hadn't been this well rested in the longest time. Another thing I realized was that I wasn't the only one in my tiny bedroom.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up," Sam said quietly, "But we all agreed that you needed your sleep."

"How long do we have?" I asked abruptly worried. We both knew that I was referring to the fight.

"20 minute," Sam stated calmly. His face showed no worries whatsoever.

"20 minutes!?" I practically yelled, "What are we still doing here then?" I asked knowing that I sounded panicky.

"Alice hasn't been wrong yet about what is happening, we are on her schedule. I also needed to talk to you," Sam replied. I already knew what it was going to be about. Last night, After thinking about what I had said to him I felt embarrassed for being so bold with him. I shouldn't have said all of those hurtful things even if they were true. "You're right. I was wrong. And yes I still care for Leah a lot, and I tremendously sorry for hurting the both of you. I was jealous, and I know that you will be good for her." Sam said looking embarrassed.

"Thanks." I said because I didn't know what else to say. But somehow him telling me that he was okay with things lifted a weight off of my chest. Sam hardly ever apologized and now this was his second time saying it to me.

"I also didn't think it was wise to go to a fight mad and end up regretting it. We are brothers Jacob. I will always have your back no matter what, even when it might not seem like it." His subtle mention of the fight brought my attention to it.

"Shouldn't we be going?" I asked. I wanted to make sure that things were ready. And I wasn't going to tolerate any surprises.

"Yeah….." Sam said and nodded to me as he walked out of my bedroom. I followed after him and I was almost out of the door when I turned around and hugged my dad.

"I love you," I told him, trying to keep the emotions bubbling inside of me out of my voice.

"You too son. You be careful. Good luck, my heart is with you." He said with his dark, wise eyes full of faith in me and in the pack. I left the house knowing that my dad knew that we could win this fight.

"Where are we meeting them?" I asked Sam.

"In a clearing by the forest," Sam said, "Edward and Bella will be hidden in the center under the cover of the trees. The rest of us will be surrounding them. There will be no possible way anyone could get to them without us knowing." Sam informed me. "Let's switch forms- faster that way." He began changing and I followed quickly behind him. All of the other wolves were already there and stationed together. I still thought that someone should have woken me up. I expected to have more time than this.

The pack was trying to think thoughts of determination. They thought of the things that they were fighting for and the things they would definitely lose if we didn't win. Sam and I immediately joined them in the circle they made around the edge of the forest.

We didn't talk to one another while we waited for the newborns to approach us. Not only were we each absorbed in our own thoughts but we didn't want to think about what was coming. The subject was too touchy at that time and we didn't want to get ourselves worked up about it. I glanced behind us where Edward and Bella were hiding. I also looked at the Cullens who were unmoving. They were each holding hands with their partners, but other than that they showed no signs of life.

To me it seemed as if we were all gathered here like a family. We all had a purpose to be here. We weren't fighting and yelling like sworn enemies might do. We were comrades in arms and we had the power to win.

The sound of running reached our ears. We knew the vampires were close. We steeled ourselves for them. There would be no hesitation from us. They weren't going to give in and we weren't going to give up. There would be no mercy.

As they approached us I felt many different emotions inside me. First, there was plenty of hate. I hated them because their goal was to kill Bella and to take as many of us down with them. I could feel myself wanting to tear them apart. I wanted to hear the metallic screech as I pulled the limbs from them knowing that they would no longer hurt anyone. There was just something about them- they weren't like the Cullens. They had no humanity in them anymore. They didn't have the capability to love. They couldn't stop themselves from taking the lives of humans.

Another thing I felt was pity. Deep down I knew that they were at one time human. They lived normal lives and did normal things. They really had no choice in the life they now had to live. I also pitied them because their existence was about to come to an end.

Fear played a big part in my emotions. This wasn't going to be taking out one solitary vampire. This was definitely more than one. There was also a heavier price at stake if we lost. What if we couldn't fight hard enough to win? What if someone was killed on our side? How were we supposed to look the one they love in the face and say 'I'm sorry'?" What could happen?

A deafening roar came from Sam. Every thought I had been thinking disappeared. All my worries, fears, and problems went away. There was only me and the vampires coming full speed towards us.

The first vamp I took out was the male in front of me. I took him down easily. He was going berserk, arms flailing all around. It was entirely too easy to rip him apart.

Then I helped Leah take out another vampire. This was a piece of cake so far. And I was worried about this? Please, we would be done fighting before we even knew it. I looked around at how the others were handling themselves. Jasper and Emmett were taking down two of the bigger vampires. Besides them, the rest seemed to be doing just fine. I looked around for the redheaded vampire. If she was controlling these newborns then why wasn't she around? It just didn't make sense to me. If she was after Bella she should've been there.

I looked behind me through the trees where Edward and Bella were concealed. I had a feeling that something was wrong. Something in my gut said that I needed to be there, to make sure everything was okay. I started moving into the trees.

At first glance you would've thought that things were perfectly normal, that the only ones present were Edward and Bella. But I could smell another vampire, and maybe more than one at that. The scent was too sweet, not at all like Edward's scent, which I had become very accustomed to. When I came closer my suspicions were confirmed. It was Victoria. But she had someone else with her. It was a blonde male and his eyes were darting everywhere, his eyes were bright red with thirst.

So, her plan was to distract the others with the newborns. She must've known somehow that Edward and Bella were going to not only be hidden, but together as well. It was a great plan of hers but obviously not great enough. Her plan was about to change completely. She had no idea about me.

I knew Edward knew I was there, but still I hid watching them. If either one of these psychotic vamps took one step I didn't like I would be out of the trees and on them before they knew it. I strategized while I watched, thinking of the best plan. The blonde vamp wasn't a serious threat. He could be taken down easily. But then they started talking and I was distracted from making plans.

"This is never going to work, Victoria," Edward stated calmly, full of confidence. He knew I was there and probably thought they didn't stand a chance. Victoria smirked at him in return and Edward pushed further. "James never loved you. You were merely his play toy. You didn't mean a thing to him, but yet here you stand hopelessly trying to avenge his death." Edward spoke quietly and Victoria growled menacingly.

"You lie!" She spat furiously her red hair flailing about her. Her red eyes glowed brighter as she glanced at Bella who was partially hidden behind Edward. You could read the longing on her face to kill her.

"Trust me. I know," Edward laughed bitterly and tapped the side of his head. But then Edward turned his attention to the blonde vamp instead. "You think she loves you? She's just using you…….just like James used her." The blonde vamp looked confused. He seemed as if he didn't know whom to believe.

"Don't listen to him. What did I tell you before? You know I only love you," Victoria said fiercely. The vamp no longer looked puzzled. He was determined to stay on Victoria's side choosing to believe that her love was truthful. "I'm done with these childish games," Victoria spoke.

The other vamp began moving forward and I sprang out of the trees just as Victoria lunged toward Edward. I had taken the vamp's size forgranted. He was a lot tougher than he seemed. He blocked all the moves that we had been taught previously. I didn't' have a clue how to stop him. Even though I tried with all of my might he still somehow managed to get his arms around me.

As his arms tightened around me I could hear and feel my bones breaking. This hurt way worse than before. The pain was unbearable. All I could feel was the pain running up and down my body.

_"Jacob!"_ Sam was yelling in my mind. I could tell that he was running to where I was. The yelling in my mind distracted me even more from the blonde vamp that was literally crushing the life out of me. My brain was screaming in pain and it was hard for me to focus on any one thing. But between being in and out of focus I saw that Edward was turning toward me to see if I was all right. Then I saw Victoria dart to Bella and snatch her in her hands.

EDWARD! I mentally screamed but her had already turned away. I heard Bella's bones breaking and Victoria's mouth was at her wrist sucking the blood form her. Edward grabbed Victoria by the hair and twister her around so that her arms were pinned. She had nowhere to go. It would be over soon.

The pain was overcoming me. I knew that I only had a matter of seconds before I died or passed out. I felt limp and I couldn't feel any of my limbs. Just when I gave up my struggling Sam jumped on top of the vamp and tore him off of me.

I fell limp to the ground and I protested in pain. My eyes closed and all I could rely on was my hearing. I heard the screeching as the vampires were being torn apart. I heard Bella screaming in what could only be pure agony. People were calling my name over and over.

"Carlisle, it's happening," Edward said sounding different than before.

"I've seen it happen Edward. It was going to happen eventually," Alice murmured. Their voices sounded far away even though I knew that they were nearby. I lost track in what was happening. What was happening to Bella? Did everyone make it? What's wrong with me? Was the fight over? Then everything went black and there were no more questions.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!!! Chapter ten will be posted soon!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story. I really hope you guys are enjoying it. I know this chapter is full of angst and regret but I hope you like it anyways. This chapter was updated more quicker than the others. I think chapter eleven will be posted by Friday or so. But, anyways, to all of those who are reading please send me some love and let me know what you think :)****EPOV**

* * *

The fight was over. I could tell that the rest of them would be with us shortly. No one was hurt badly and for that I was extremely grateful. But now I had even more complications on my hand.

Jacob was lying unconscious with a lot of broken bones by the edge of the trees. The other wolves were surrounding him. Leah was next to him trying to hide the tears that were falling rapidly down her cheeks. Sam was talking with Carlisle next to me.

I think my heart honestly broke when I saw Jacob lying there. He was just recently hurt, how could he ever make it through this? But I had to turn my back on him to see how Bella was doing. She was writhing on the ground in agony. Her eyes were closed tightly and I was pretty sure she couldn't here anything that was going on. I knew that she was changing into a vampire right before my very eyes and I could do nothing to stop it. It was too late for me to suck the venom from her veins, the venom had traveled too far in her system. I still couldn't believe that I was sitting here letting this happen to her. Of course I loved her and wanted to be with her forever, but I wasn't prepared for this to happen already. I thought that I had much more time.

But now the people I loved the most were in serious pain and all I could do is stand by and watch. I felt like a complete failure. How could I possibly let both of them get hurt? I was so stupid. But now it was my turn to make sure everything turned out okay. It was my mistake and it can't ever be changed.

I felt a wave of content and calmness rush over me in a sudden wave. I looked over to Jasper was with Alice. He glanced up at me and nodded. He wanted to talk to me, but I shook my head and walked over to Carlisle. I needed to know if they were going to be okay. He already knew what I was going to ask.

"She's going to be perfectly fin, son. Her broken bones will heal with the transformation." My spirit lifted a little more hearing that everything was going well with her.

"Jacob?" I almost squeaked. Please tell me he's going to be okay. Please.

"His injuries are far worse than last time. We need to move him so I can reset his bones. We also need to move Bella," Carlisle informed me.

"Right, okay." I said.

"Where are we moving him?" Sam asked.

"It would be better to move him back to are house since I have the medical equipment needed."

"That's fine."

"We should move them now."

"All right-Quil, Jared, Paul, help me move him." Sam ordered. I went over and lifted Bella into my arms. Her face showed only a little pain, but it still twisted my heart. Her skin felt almost as warm as Jacob's. I settled her into my arms. The group of us started towards the Cullen house. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and some of the wolves stayed behind to burn the pieces of the newborns. Long after we left the clearing. We could still smell the sweet scent of the burning vampires.

As soon as we walked into the house everyone started getting things ready. Carlisle brought down two stretchers. We moved furniture out of the way and got everything set up. I laid Bella gently down on one of the beds. The Quileutes laid Jacob on the bed next to her. We all knew what was going to happen next.

Carlisle started resetting Jacob's bones. The snaps and cracks made my ears ring. The Quileutes cringed in pain. But, luckily, it was soon over. Carlisle gave Jacob morphine and he soon looked relaxed. Then the others walked into the house, the ones who burned the newborns.

All at once, everything turned into, a celebration. I knew they were celebrating not only a victory, but that everyone made it. The pack slapped each other on their backs and punched arms. My family was giving each other hugs and talking with the wolves. It seemed as if the whole room was filled with people. There was hardly any room to breathe, but it was comfortable. The tension was almost nonexistent now. It was almost like a big family. But the only one that wasn't laughing or talking was me.

Emmett and Jasper came over. Emmett grabbed my arm and yanked me up. "C'mon we need to talk to you" Emmett said.

"But Bella-I," I stuttered . I didn't want to leave her side.

"It will be three days, Edward. I don't think she'll hate you for leaving this one time," Jasper said quietly. I gave up and let them tow me outside.

"What is this about?" I asked. I was very irritated and all I wanted was be inside with Bella.

"Listen man, we know things are gonna change really fast and it's a shock to all of us-but you can't beat yourself up over this. Plus look on the bright side…..now you might finally get laid." Emmett laughed. I glared at him and he abruptly stopped laughing.

"This isn't a laughing matter. Bella and Jacob are in there, hurt, because of me. There's no way around it because it is completely my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid…..I should've told Jacob that the newborn was more trained. I should've never left Bella. I was so stupid to think things would work out properly." I shook my head and looked down in disgust.

Suddenly hands were gripping my shoulders and shaking me. I looked up to see Jasper's eyes boring into mine and his jaw clenched angrily. "Stop thinking like that. If you keep thinking that letting Bella change is a mistake, how do you think she's going to feel? You need to be here for her because she is becoming a vampire whether you like it or not. You need to be the one to help her and guide her. You can't do that if all you feel is regret," Jasper said and released me. The serenity that flowed through me wasn't nearly as strong as it was when he was touching me, but it helped anyway.

"No one knew what was going to happen. You couldn't have stopped it," Emmett commented.

"Wait," I aid realizing something. "Alice didn't see what was happening? She couldn't see Victoria's decision?" I asked. If Victoria had already decided that she was going towards the forest, it didn't make sense that Alice didn't see it. "And where is Alice, by the way?" I asked. I hadn't seen her since we were back in the clearing and she helped burn the bodies of the newborns.

I looked at Jasper. His eyes showed signs of wariness and just the tiniest hint of pain. "Victoria must have known somehow about Alice's gift to se the future. We think that she might have been playing with her all along. The wolves also blocked Alice's vision and she wasn't able to see the future clearly. She's out here somewhere. I think that she needed time to herself. She's trying to look into the future about what is going to happen with Bella." Jasper finished. That made sense for Alice to be away from us right now, especially with all of the chaos around here. But Victoria turned out to be more cunning than I thought. But we proved who the real winner was here today. Us.

We all looked up at the sound of someone coming towards us. Rosalie. She came up and wrapped her arms around Emmett. She looked at me and glanced away quickly. One look into her thoughts showed me that she was understanding what I was going through, and she was also sad that Bella was becoming a vampire. She thinks that Bella would be better off dead than becoming immortal. This isn't the life that she would have chosen for herself. She thought it would have been better for Bella to stick with humanity- except that she didn't have a choice anymore.

"C'mon, Emmett, let's go celebrate," Rosalie said seductively and started pulling him away from Jasper and me.

"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna go," Emmett smirked. He punched us each on the shoulder and then disappeared into the trees. Jasper chuckled quietly. We both knew that going hunting was only a pretense.

"Edward, there's something else Alice has been seeing." Jasper said seriously. I was too nervous to just go ahead and read his thoughts.

"What?" I asked. Please don't let it be something bad. I've been through so much already. The last thing I needed was more chaos. I wanted my life back to normal.

"The Volturi. She's been seeing them determining whether to come here or not. They saw the mass murders in Seattle from the newborns. And since they know that Bella knows our secret, they want to make sure we keep up on our promise to give her immortality."

"She's becoming an immortal as we speak, and the Volturi have no reason to come here. We just dealt with the newborns. And if they do decide to make a visit, there will be no need for them to stay long." I said. They weren't that much to worry about. They knew all about Bella ever since I touched Aro's hand that one time when I first met her and she discovered that I was a vampire. Alice knew a long time ago that she would end up becoming one of us. Aro couldn't wait until Bella became immortal. He imagined her having great powers and maybe even one becoming an asset to their clan. But, we all knew Bella would never join them.

"Right," Jasper said, "And there's something else I wanted to mention to you- Bella is the first one of us who is becoming a vampire who actually _wanted _to. We have no clue how she is going to react. So, we need to be cautious, no matter what. She will be a newborn vampire and we can't take any chances." I nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to find Alice, okay?" Jasper questioned to see if I would be okay with him leaving. I waved him to go on and he disappeared in a matter of seconds.

After he left, I just stood there thinking. It was going to be real nice having a mate like the rest of my family. I always felt like the odd one out not having an equal partner. None of that mattered to me before really, but now that we could love equally it meant a lot more. I wouldn't have to worry about losing control with her. I could let my guard down and be my full self with her. I could be with her without feeling the scorching ache in my throat everytime I smelt the scent of her sweet blood. The only thing that I would miss was her blush.

But, somehow, I felt selfish that I was letting her become one of us. I knew what it was like. The newborn thirst, the raging emotions, and the first kill when you've felt that you've lost all of humanity. But, she always wanted to change and that made me feel worse. The thing I wanted most in the world was to never leave her and that is the most selfish thing I could ever ask for. Bella was supposed to live a normal life, but now her life has been changed forever.

However, there was one thing I was excited to discover in all of this. I had never been able to read Bella's mind before. I was wondering if I would be able to since her mind would be similar to my own. I wanted so much to know what she was thinking, but she liked it better that I couldn't here her.

There was so much to wonder about. What would she be like? There were to many questions, but in time we would find out the answers.

I walked back inside to see the house more cleared out. I knew Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were out "hunting", but most of the wolves had gone too. The only ones that were left were Sam, Leah, Seth, and, of course, Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh, Edward," Esme said coming over to give me a hug. I already knew that she needed to know I was all right.

"I'm fine," I told her smiling. She nodded, but I could still sense the worry in her thoughts.

"How's Jacob?" I asked, my question directed at Carlisle.

"Well, we coaxed him into phasing back into a human, and his bones are mending as we speak." Carlisle informed me.

"And the others were all okay too?"

"Minor injuries. A broken bone here and there, but everyone will be perfectly fine," Carlisle smiled.

"That's good." I said feeling relieved. I was distracted by reading Sam's thoughts. He wanted to be here to support Jacob, but was itching to see Emily. He had already sent the others home to spread the news of the victory. He knew the news would get to Emily, but he wanted to be there for the celebration the wolves were going to have.

"Just go ahead Sam we can handle things here," I told him. He deserved to be at the celebration with his brothers. He turned to leave and I stopped him. "Thank you for helping us fight," I told him sincerely.

"Don't mention it," Sam said, a smile on his face. "We misjudged you and I apologize for that. Who would've thought that there could actually be _good_ vampires." He laughed and I couldn't help smiling too.

I felt lifted by Sam's words. So did that mean that things were good with the wolves?

"So…….what does this mean?" I asked cautiously.

"There really is no need for a treaty, but for the sake of the elders, I would like to _pretend_ that it is still in effect. I can see that you mean no harm to my people." Sam smiled. "But, I would like to know when you're in La Push, is that all right?"

"Yeah no problem," I mumbled, wow this was a complete one-eighty. Never did I think that are enemies would become are friends. "But, really, you should join the others," I encouraged him and he nodded and left. I walked over to Jacob. Leah was by his side holding his hand.

"How is he doing?" I asked

"He seems okay now," Her voice cracked. I would comfort her, but that might be too awkward.

"That's good," I mumbled. I was reading her thoughts. She didn't blame me for Jacob getting hurt, which made me feel awful. And I could see that her thoughts were of pure love, and I felt so happy that they were together.

But then Jacob made a grunting noise and moved suddenly. I put my hand on him at the same time Leah jumped up.

As I touched his heated skin, images of his dreams came to me. I saw bright colors and everyone he loved. Happiness flooded his dreams. Then slowly his eyes opened. He glanced between Leah and me. But when his dark eyes reached mine I felt the regret so deep inside me it hurt. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. It wasn't in my place to be here with him. Leah was good for him. She wouldn't hurt him like the countless times I had.

I yanked my arm away from him as if I had been electrocuted. I ran as fast as I could from the Cullen house. I wanted to run so far away that I couldn't hurt anyone else. So I wouldn't see anyone else suffer knowing that I was the one who caused it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know!!! Seriously write me some reviews people..... :)**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story. Sorry that this one is a little late. Can't believe it is almost summer!! Can't wait. And please check out my other story Broken Hearts and Forever Promises. And thanks to my beta dancingwithEdward who manages to get things back incredibly fast :) I hope you guys like this chapter. :)**

* * *

_

"You're so stupid longing after a girl who's completely in love with those filthy bloodsuckers. She doesn't have time for you anymore," Leah smirked at me. We were all gathered around a fire, and we had just finished eating.

_"Why don't you just shut up? It's none of your damn business anyway," I growled back at her. Why did she always have to do this to me? All I wanted was for her to leave me alone. This wasn't her problem and there was no need for her to be involved._

_"Well, it isn't just your business when the whole pack knows," Leah shot back at me. "Maybe if you didn't spend all of your time thinking about Bella, we wouldn't have to put up with this crap, too."_

_"And maybe if you didn't act like a little witch because your precious Sam left you, the rest of us might treat you a bit nicer," I knew it was a low blow, but I had to got there. She jumped up and I stood to meet her as she came towards me._

_Leah was shaking badly. I knew that it was taking all of her control not to phase in front of us. I wonder what she would do if Sam were watching? It was a whole different story now that Sam wasn't here since he was getting the Elders. Sam wouldn't have let it even gotten this far. _

_I just stood there watching her shake before me. Her eyes were glinting around her and her hair was flailing around her. Jaw clenched tightly, she opened her mouth to speak. "C'mon then, Jacob, why don't you prove how much better you are than me?" She was challenging me, but there was no way that I was stepping up to this challenge. I wasn't going to fight her because it would be absolutely pointless. In the end nothing would change the situation we are in and we would probably end up having the same exact argument in the future. _

_Her trembling eventually stopped while she continued to stand there and stare at me. But something was changing inside of me. I couldn't look away from her. I think she looked pretty with her wild hair and her dangerous eyes. Wait. What was I thinking? About Leah? What in the hell was happening to me? She must've seen the changing emotions displayed on my face_

_The fire died in her eyes, and she suddenly looked panicked. She stumbled away from me as if she were scared of me. What was with her? Just a second ago she was ready to fight me and now she was trying to get as far away from me as possible. I saw her glance toward where Sam and the Elders were coming to join us at the fire. She glanced once back at me and then sprinted into the trees leaving us all behind._

_As Sam got closer I noticed him looking in the direction that Leah went. He was probably wondering where she was going and why she left in such a hurry. Then he looked at me and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. Sam opened his mouth to say something…….and then he was gone._

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Leah sitting beside me. My heart lifted knowing that she was okay and that she was here with me. But as I looked at her more closely I noticed that she had eyes rimmed with red and she looked a mess. I saw her glance over me and I followed her gaze.

Edward was sitting there next to Bella. He was looking at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. What happened? Did I do something wrong? I glanced back at Leah and she was staring at me with a blank expression on her face. Apparently she had no idea what was going on either. I turned to ask Edward what the matter was, but suddenly he disappeared out the front door. What did I do?"Leah," my voice sounded strange, "what's the matter with Edward?"

"I don't know," She said reaching up to stroke my cheek. "But he should be back eventually." I didn't say anything in return because there _had_ to be a reason for him disappearing like that. And what about Bella? What was happening to her? And why would he leave her like this? I had so many questions to ask but the one person who could answer them wasn't there.

I looked around again. I was in the middle of the Cullen house, but strangely there were no Cullen's in sight.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Leah.

"Hunting, but Carlisle and Esme are around here somewhere. The rest of the pack is back home celebrating," She told me. I expected myself to get mad about them celebrating without me, but I didn't. They deserved it.

"So everyone is okay?" I asked, my body tensing for any bad news that she could have. She nodded and I could have sworn that I was on cloud nine.

"Are _you _okay, Jacob?" Leah asked, the pain plastered on her face. I hadn't realized that she was this worried about me. I guess I was all right. Stiff, like my bones were all unhinged, but at least there wasn't any pain.

"Yes are you?" I asked and she smiled a little and nodded. "Come here then," I motioned for her to come towards me.

She hesitantly reached out for me, and I pulled her closer to me. There was some part of me that wanted to make positively sure that she was okay.

I gasped in pain as I pulled her too close to me. I guess I wasn't healed enough for that. Leah leapt back from me in surprise, and hurriedly tried to stumble out apologies.

I ignored them and tried to coax her into coming back to me. It worked. This time I made sure that she wasn't pressed as close to me as she was before. I pressed my lips to hers and I felt instant sparks bubble between us. I kissed her hungrily, melding her mouth to mine. Her hands drifted into my hair bring pain that was very pleasurable/ I pulled away, my breath coming in pants. I kissed her neck and she pulled tighter on my hair. It was like we were reassuring ourselves that each other was okay.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you, too," I kissed her again feeling happier and more relieved than I had been in a long time. Then Carlisle and Esme appeared at the end of the stairs. Leah laughed and blushed while she untangled herself from me. I had to admit she looked completely adorable.

"So you're up," Carlisle beamed. "How are you feeling?" He questioned

"I feel okay. Kinda hungry." I said sheepishly. I was starving. "What would you like to eat? I can have Esme prepare something for you."

"No! I can do it," Leah volunteered at the chance to help me and I smiled. She stood and gave me a brief kiss before heading to the kitchen in the direction Carlisle pointed. I knew I was blushing like a fool, but at this point I had absolutely no care in the world. After Leah disappeared Carlisle turned back to me.

"Well, your injuries are far worse than the last time, but I expect you to be completely healed in a few days. Maybe a week at the most. And if you are in any pain let me know, I have the medicine already prepared for you. Excuse me; I am going hunting with my wife. The house is yours. And if you need any of us the numbers are in the kitchen," Carlisle informed and then he and Esme left after giving me hugs and wishing that I get some rest. Wow, he was really leaving Leah and me alone in this great house. I guess this really proved how much he trusted us.

Leah came back from the kitchen with a plate full of food. My stomach rumbled just at the sight of the delicious food. She handed me the plate and I struggled to sit up. She sat next to me looking at me with concerned eyes. I didn't want to worry her. I remembered my dream while I was eating. It was the first time I that I realized she was an actual girl. The first time I really thought she was pretty.

I put down my fork so I could ask her something "Leah, remember that time we were having a meeting and we were waiting for Sam and the elders? You know, that time we argued over Bella?" I asked. I watched her expression change into a frown.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, confused.

"I had a dream about it, last night." I explained quickly not wanting to pressure her into talking, but feeling extremely curios about her reaction.

"Oh, yeah." She chuckled, "It happened right after I discovered the imprint. I felt so bad then. I knew I loved you and I tried to fight it," she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I felt as if I turning my back on Sam, and I was wrong. Sam was meant to be with Emily, and I was meant to be with you."

When she finished, she was looking directly at me. Her eyes were full of tears. I reached out and grabbed a strand of her hair.

"It was the first time I thought you were beautiful," I told her, "but I realized you've always been beautiful,"

She blushed and smiled. I continued to eat happily. Then Alice and Jasper walked in the door. They were both laughing and smiling.

"You're finally up! How are you feeling?" Jasper smiled at me, but I could tell that he was concerned.

"I'm good," I mumbled. Alice was saying hello to Leah. I think Leah would get used to them in time. I knew that it was hard for her to trust someone that she thought would forever be our sworn enemy. "Have you seen anything?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, Bella will open her eyes in about two days. She's going to be beautiful, and I think that Edward will be very happy. But as to what will happen after that, I have about as much clue as anyone else."

"Where is Edward?" I knew that he had detected my sadness when Alice had mentioned him.

"He just left all of a sudden. I woke up and I saw him and the next thing I knew the door was swinging shut behind him. He never even said a word to me," The rejection hurt so badly and tears stung in my eyes.

Jasper became furious then. His hands clenched into fists and his golden eyes darkened the slightest bit. Alice tried desperately to calm him, but it wasn't working at all.

"Leah, can I please speak with Jacob for a moment?" Jasper spit between clenched teeth.

" Yeah, you should go back to La Push and tell them that I am awake and feel perfectly fine," I told her even though I was more than reluctant to let her leave. She calmed me and I felt as if I was going to break into pieces at any given moment. She nodded and kissed me softly. Then she left with one glance behind her. Even after she was gone, I could still feel the tingle of her kiss.

"I know why he left, Jacob. He thinks that everything that happened is his fault. He blames himself for what not only happened to Bella, but to you as well. He believes that there was some possible way that he could have prevented all of this from happening," Jasper vented while he quickly paced the floor and ran his hands through his hair.

"That's ridiculous! How can he even possibly believe that?" I asked in outrage. This was so like something Edward would do. He always found a way to blame himself, whether it was his fault or not.

"That's not even the only problem. The Volturi are coming and we have to find Edward before they get here," Alice inputted. The Volturi? God what next?

"When?" I asked.

"Same day that Bella completes the transformation. I don't know what they are planning, but it might not be good. Bella will be a newborn and she might not be stable. We need Edward here," Alice informed. She was all business now.

I needed to find him. That was my only choice. He believed that this was his fault, and I needed to be the one to prove him wrong. I tried to lean over to stand, but I instantly doubled over in pain. Gritting my teeth, I tried with all my might to overcome the pain and sit upright. But, before I even realized it, Jasper was pushing me back down on the bed.

"No. You are not going anywhere. I will go get him and make him come back. The others will be coming back here to stay with you and Alice," He told me as he walked back to Alice, all the while making sure I wasn't going to try and get up again.

He stopped talking and reached out for Alice. They kissed quickly but passionately. They looked like something straight out of a movie, and it was heartbreaking to watch. Then Jasper turned and sprinted out the door leaving me and Alice sitting there awkwardly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she gestured to the chair next to me.

"Not at all." I responded. It was a wonder how close I had become with the Cullen's. She gracefully walked to the chair and sat.

"My head hurts from all the visions, and you make the pain go away." She explained

"Oh," I said. I felt tired all of a sudden. It must have been the food. I felt disconnected from my body. But I didn't want to sleep; I wanted to wait for the others to return. My body had other decisions in mind. My eyes closed and I eventually lost the fight in trying to keep them open.

"And, Jacob," Alice spoke softly. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I am so sorry that my brother is a clueless jerk." I think that I might have laughed after she said that, but I couldn't remember because I was gone by then.

This time the dreams weren't memories, or scenes from my past. There was nothing. I looked all around me and all I could see was black. I was by myself and I couldn't tell where I was. There were absolutely no noises, no wind, nothing except total darkness. Where was I? How did I even get here?

I tried to scream, but when I opened my mouth no sound came out. I could feel myself beginning to panic. A cold sweat layered my skin. I tried to move forward; I put my hands out but I couldn't even see them. I stumbled around trying to find my way out but I just kept moving forward. Endless darkness was all I received. It was as if I were moving but getting nowhere. Then I felt something shaking me.

"Jacob!" a voice called. It sounded familiar somehow. "Jacob! Wake up!" The voice repeated as whoever it was shook me.

Suddenly I was pulled up from the darkness. It was very bright and it hurt my eyes. I saw the familiar leather furniture and glass walls of the Cullen house. It was only a dream, I kept repeating to myself, but the lonely feelings didn't go away. I felt a shock of cold on my shoulder immediately followed by a wave of calm. I glanced to my right already knowing that it was Jasper. I silently thanked him with my eyes. But, then I realized that the voice I had heard wasn't his. It was Edward's.

Where was he? I turned around and was shocked to see the house full of people. All of the Cullen's had returned and Quil, Embry, and Seth were there too. But, in front of all of them, and the one who had all of attention – Edward.

As soon as I glanced at Edward I felt instantly worse. The pain etched on his face made me feel like a piece of me was breaking. "Jacob, I am so sorry," he began. The others stirred feeling the tension growing. They were turning to leave us so that we could talk alone. "No, don't leave. If I can say it to him, I can say it in front of you all." I glanced away from him. I didn't want to heat all of the reasons that brought him to the conclusion that all of this was his fault. I just wanted to forget any of this even happened. Too bad for me, I knew that that would never happen.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward," I said exasperated. I knew he had already heard this in my thoughts.

"It doesn't matter, Jacob, because this is how it is. It is my fault this happened. I should've warned you about the vamp's strength…."

"And what, given me away?" I demanded. "Do you know how stupid this is?"

"It's time to stop avoiding this because we all know that I caused it. If I hadn't been so selfish as to even want Bella in the first place, all of this wouldn't have ever happened. Bella wouldn't be changing into to something that will be the rest of her life. You wouldn't be hurt," he finished looking down in self-pity.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him. I was surprised to see he actually flinched. I was also shocked that Jasper's calm was beginning to lose its effect on me. "You're not going to blame yourself for anything this time. Yes, you might have made some mistakes along the way, but who doesn't? Just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you've lost all of your humanity, and I am so freaking tired of listening to you whine about how you blame yourself. I am not putting up with it anymore so get over it. And if you think that any of this is helping me- it's not."

"But…" Edward mumbled and I cut him off again.

"I said I don't want to hear it! And if you think I'm kidding, I am one hundred percent serious. Just because I can't get up, doesn't mean I can't have Emmett deal with you." Emmett laughed in response and punched me lightly on the arm.

"Hell yeah!" He boomed and Edward smiled a little along with a few others.

"Okay," Edward mumbled and I rolled my eyes. It was about time he started listening to me. Edward looked at me and a hint of a smile appeared. For once it reached his eyes.

"So how long did I sleep again?" I asked changing the subject. I felt like I could do anything now.

"Another fourteen hours or so," Alice chimed in. "You looked so deadbeat that I let you sleep for awhile. But, towards the end you looked more than uncomfortable and we decided to wake you." I knew that they only woke me because I was having that terrible dream.

"Fourteen hours? So how long until Bella……and the Volturi?"

"A day," Carlisle informed. Only a day? How could time pass so quickly? I was banking on having enough time to think things through before everything started happening.

"That's something that we need to talk to you about," Seth added speaking to Carlisle. "The Volturi. Sam says that he would like all of us to be here just in case they decide to try anything funny."

"We can't ask you to do that," Esme responded. "The Volturi doesn't much care for werewolves and we would rather that you were safe."

"You have helped us a great deal already. Now I ask that you let is handle this ourselves. This is our problem and we don't want to get you involved because we know that the risk is a lot greater. Thank you anyway, for everything." Carlisle spoke gravely.

"Okay, but just so you know, we have your back. If you need us, you know where to find us. But, if the Volturi doesn't like wolves, then what about Jake?" Quil questioned.

"He should go back with you. It would be far safer for him there," Carlisle suggested. I guess I wouldn't argue with them, it would make things go easier.

"Okay, then help me up," I muttered impatiently. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to get up by myself. Quil and Embry hoisted me on my feet and my body protested in pain. But, at least I was able to move a little.

"C'mon, Jake," Seth encouraged me. I resisted a growl at him. I knew that he was only trying to be helpful.

"Can we borrow your car?" Quil asked Edward. Edward threw him the keys without the slightest hesitation. When he looked at me I was glad to know that this time they weren't filled with sadness.

"Be safe, Jacob. I will call when things are over," I just shrugged. It really didn't mean anything. He changed his mind so much these days. Quil and Embry helped me into the car and Seth got in the back with me.

As we rode down the driveway, all I could think about was the changes that I would be coming back to. What would happen with the Volturi? What would Bella be like?

But as soon as we pulled out onto the road we were stopped dead in our tracks. It was the Elders along with my father. The dark gazes trapped us. What were they doing here, this was Cullen land? What did they want? This couldn't be good. Not good at all.

* * *

**So what did you think? Wonder what's going to happen...... and please review:)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Thank you to milkchocolatehot64 for reviewing these past couple of chapters. Your reviews mean the world to me. I know that this is kind of late, but I hope to have the next one ready soon. I also want to thank dancingwithEdward for beta-ing this and pointing out something very important to the story that slipped my mind :D And I am hoping that this chapter gets a few more responses this time...I think that this is something that you all have been waiting for. And if you are interested I have another story Broken Hearts and Forever Promises (Jasper/Bella) so check it out! And thanks to everyone who has been reading the story. I hope you like it! **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

What in the world was my father doing here? This wasn't even our territory and I had never known my father to come all of the way out here. Both cars stopped so the windows were facing each other and we could talk.

It was my father who spoke. "We need to speak with the Cullen's, and the rest of you for that matter," he said sternly. I wonder what was so important that he had to come out here.

"Okay," We turned the car around and sped back toward the Cullen's house. I wasn't surprised to find that the Cullen's were out on the porch and waiting for us. The only thing that was unusual was that their faces showed no signs of surprise.

We jumped out of the two cars and stood facing them. I felt like I was caught in the middle. Which side did I truly belong to? I loved both of them.

It was complete silence until more of the wolves showed up. It seemed like most of the Quileute's were here, excluding the younger ones. This must be important. I tried to catch Sam's eye, but his attention was focused on the Elders.

"Hello. What is it you would like to speak to us about?" Carlisle asked finally breaking the tension.

"I know that you have become friends with the wolves but I still feel the treaty should be in effect." Billy was the voice for us apparently.

"The Cullen's have proven that they are trustworthy. I see no reason that they couldn't come to La Push," Sam reasoned.

"We made the treaty for a reason,"

"Are you saying that you don't trust my decisions as Alpha?" Sam countered. He had a point there, but my father was relentless. He didn't know the Cullen's as well as we did.

"The only one who can break the treaty is the true Alpha," Billy said. Was he saying that he was allowing the Cullen's to be trusted? But wait-a true Alpha-what did that mean?

Everyone had turned to look at me.

"No, I'm not the Alpha. That's Sam," I stammered. This couldn't be happening. How could they expect me to make such an important decision like this one?

"You're the true Alpha, son. You have the power to make the right decision." The right decision?

How was I supposed to choose? I knew that deep down the Quileute's, and the Elders, might want the treaty. It might give them a sense of security. On the other hand, I knew what the Cullen's stood for. They weren't like normal vampires. Heck, they were more like humans.

I stood there, stuck. Who would blame me if I made a wrong decision in their eyes? I looked at Edward, his eyes were sad. I saw him nod, a movement so small I thought it was my imagination.

I swallowed hard. "There is no need for the treaty anymore. Even though it might be our territory, I still believe the Cullen's should be allowed to come over there. The Cullen's protect humanity, not destroy it." I said making my final decision. My eyes were closed. When I noticed that no one was speaking I opened them again.

The Cullen's were looking at me with expressions of awe and respect. Edward was smiling. Then I glanced over at the rest of the pack and the Elders. Sam, Quil, Embry, and Leah were all grinning from ear to ear like fools. Yet, the person that I needed the most approval from was my dad, what he thought meant the world to me.

"That's your decision, Jacob?" My father asked. I nodded. His expression only showed that of someone who was proud. "Then there is something I would like to do."

My dad moved away from us, wheeling himself to the bottom of the porch steps. The Cullen's looked surprised but happy. This could have turned much worse than this.

" I want to apologize for judging you so harshly. I believe Jacob when he says he trusts you. I want you all to know that you have become more than friends to us. You are family," Wow, way to go, dad, I silently cheered.

Carlisle walked down the stairs and shook my dad's hand.

"Thank you," Carlisle beamed. I looked around at the smiling faces and the moment seemed so perfect. Now it meant we truly were family. The Cullen's descended from the porch steps and joined us. Edward came over to me.

"You made the right decision," he said

"I know," There was no doubt in my mind anymore. This is exactly what we needed. I just stood there completely happy, watching the smiles and laughter going on all around me.

The Kodak moment was over when my dad asked a question that reminded us of the danger at hand.

"Where's Bella?" he asked. Edward frantically glanced at me. What was I supposed to tell him?

Thankfully, Edward was the one who spoke up because I had no clue what I was going to say.

"At the fight," Edward began, "Victoria tricked us all by being somewhere that we didn't expect. I was distracted for a moment with Jacob, and Victoria got a hold of Bella. She's changing into a vampire." I could see the shock and anger on the Elder's faces.

"She's changing, but not by any of your doings?" he simplified for everyone. "And what are you going to do about it? I expect you'll be the ones to take care of her?"

"Absolutely," Carlisle agreed nodding.

"I'm not happy with the situation here, but I am putting my trust in you," He said. I could see the others releasing the tension that they were keeping in. I think that they were all thankful that things happened to turn out this way.

"There's another situation that you may, or may not, know about. In approximately fourteen hours not only will Bella be completely changed, but also more vampires will be making an unexpected visit. These vampires have been around for more than a thousand years, and they are much more dangerous than we are. We think that they might provoke Bella somehow." Carlisle informed them.

"I see. But you ask that the wolves step back?" It sounded as if my father thought that the Cullen's didn't want our help.

"We have asked too much of them. We know that the troubles are more dangerous. We are just trying to ensure that they are all safe. I feel that this is something we have to do on our own."

"But we want to help. Here- how about instead of being with you when they come, we could hide in the trees just in case you need us." Sam cut in.

"Family sticks together the most when the times are dangerous," Leah spoke quietly, but there was no doubt in my mind that everyone heard her. I saw Sue's jaw drop and a couple of curious looks from the other Elders. No one expected her to become friends with the Cullen's, yet here she was willing to stand with them against the Volturi. Maybe it was just that Cullen's dazzled everyone. Edward snickered next to me.

"Okay. But only if you are hidden. I won't stand to have anyone hurt," Carlisle said firmly. Then his face lit up in a smile.

As soon as those few words were said, everything seemed to be right again. Edward left to go check on Bella in the house. Once again I wondered what she would be like when she became a vampire. But my thoughts about Bella were interrupted when Leah came over. She didn't say anything to me; she just pressed her lips to mine.

I don't think that I could have felt any happier at that moment. Leah filled me with so much happiness; it was all I could feel. She wrapped her arms around me to pull me closer and I felt perfect.

The treaty was no longer valid and now we had become family with ones that used to be our enemies. We were able to help if needed when the Cullen's met with the Volturi.

When Leah and I reluctantly pulled away, I realized that not everyone knew that we were a "thing." I got a couple of weird looks from my friends. Obviously they didn't know about the imprint yet. I would have to tell them later. I held onto Leah's hand as I walked over to my father.

"You did well, son. I am so proud of you," he spoke and I felt like I was flying.

"So you're okay with the Cullen's?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"For what?" my dad just smiled secretly. To this day I still don't understand what he thanked me for.

We had to leave soon after then. The Cullen's made plans that we were supposed to hide in the nearby trees. They also made us promise that we would only come out if it were absolutely necessary.

I think that when we left the Cullen house that day, we all felt the same about the Cullen's. I think Leah had summed it up for everyone by saying that they had become family.

But, little did we know that that was the only moment that we would be able to rejoice. We didn't know that in the coming hours there would be devastation and some of the worst kinds of heartbreak. All we had was each other and that would have to get us through.

**EPOV**

When the wolves and the Elders left, I felt like nothing could stop us. I knew that not only could we get through this mishap with the Volturi, but I knew that we had the support of the Quileute's as well. I was definitely surprised at how well this had gone we were all prepared for the worst and expecting a fight.

Now, they claimed us as family and that meant a lot to us. Never, in any of our minds, did we think that we would become this close to people we had sworn to be our enemies. It was amazing how close we had become. I would always be thankful for their support.

I don't think anything could have stopped us then. We had the determination and we would do anything. But, like anything good, it had to end. We needed to seriously think about the Volturi and the danger at hand. There was also the matter of Bella. What would the Volturi do about that? Would Bella be able to handle herself?

"That was a lot from them," Jasper murmured, "but they truly meant it," We were gathered around in the family room. Bella's transformation would be complete really soon. We must've been all thinking about around the same thing. It was a wonder to all of us. I nodded where I was sitting next to Bella. "Did you read any of their thoughts?" Jasper asked. I knew he was wondering if this was a spur of the moment thing from them.

"There was one thing that Sam thought. He was thinking that this would have eventually happened. He wanted things to happen this way. Jacob was also really surprised that _**he**_ had to be the one to make the decision. He was really glad that he chose this," I said. It was really fascinating reading everyone's mind. But, I was the only one who knew everything they were thinking,

"They've done so much for us, and this was completely unexpected. At least we don't have to be enemies anymore. It will be a new beginning for everyone. Many changes are due to come," Carlisle spoke almost absent-mindedly. We didn't know then that Carlisle's predictions would happen to come out freakishly true. But, looking back at it now, it seems like it was a more than accurate prediction.

Most of us just sat there, thinking. We weren't really worried about the upcoming meeting with the Volturi. I don't think that we were really worried about it anymore, which was a good thing.

The only thing I was truly worrying over was Bella. What if she turned out to be something totally unexpected? What if she decided to choose someone else other than me? I guess that would be fair, considering all of the things I ever put her through. I never wanted this to happen in the first place, and she deserved so much more than me. But, deep down, I knew that the thought of being able to be with her for the rest of my life filled me with the most wonderful happiness. Just thinking about it made me feel like I was holding the entire world in my hands.

I had so many mixed emotions about this it made my head hurt. There were too many things to think about, too many outcomes that could possibly happen. But, I knew that if things turned out okay in the end I would be incredibly happy. I smiled to myself, but it instantly faded when I began to hear Bella's heart beat picking up speed. It was almost time. All of a sudden I had trouble breathing.

"Carlisle?" I rasped out, almost choking for air. He was at my side in an instant and so was basically everyone else.

"She's changing," Rosalie stated. Like I hadn't figured that out that stupid-

"Edward, breathe," Jasper commanded. There was nothing funny about the intense look in his eyes. He calmed my spurt of unthinkable anger, but he couldn't take away the anxiety that was racking my body.

"How long?" I ground out, unwilling to take my eyes off Bella to look at Alice.

"About three minutes," She said calmly. How could she be so calm about this? Why wasn't anyone freaking out but me?

"Get it together man. You gotta do this. For her," Emmett said forcing me to face him. For once he wasn't laughing and smiling, he was dead serious.

Right. Pull yourself together. If Bella saw you falling apart like this….Breathe. Okay.

I sat there concentrating on my breathing. I listened closely to Bella's heart which was beating faster with every passing second. This was it. When I knew that there was only a few seconds left, I looked up at my family around me. In their eyes I saw understanding and hope. In their thoughts all I could read was love.

Suddenly the room was filled with complete silence; not even the sound of breathing was to be heard. Bella's heart had finally stopped beating, and now she was forever changed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly. "Can you hear me? It's Edward," I said hoping that my name would bring out a response from her.

"Edward?" She murmured. Her voice had changed into something that was closer to the voice of an angel. But, of course, she was still the same old Bella to me. Then she opened her eyes for the very first time and looked at me. Damn, I wished I could have read her mind right then.

"I'm here," I moved slowly over to her and held her hand. She jerked away from me, and I felt like she had ripped out my heart. I tried not to let the rejection show on my face.

In an instant, moving at a speed that was normal for a vampire, Bella was at my side. She was stroking my cheeks, and it felt like pure electricity running through me. I had felt this with her before, but never this strongly. Nothing could ever be as powerful as this.

"I'm sorry. You don't feel cold to me anymore…. It's different," she said speaking slowly. Now that she was also a vampire our temperatures would be the same. I couldn't find the words to tell her anything, or comfort her. Here she was standing before me, nothing like I ever expected and everything I ever wanted.

"I love you," she said. Her eyes were bright red as she held her eyes with mine, but all I could see was love there.

"I love you too," I said instantly. In less than a second she was in my arms. She pulled my mouth to hers, and I felt sparks fly everywhere through me. Everywhere she touched me it was like my skin tingled. She pulled me even closer and it felt like my bones were becoming unhinged. It didn't hurt…. yet.

"Bella," I gasped pulling away from her, "oww," She let go of me immediately. "It's okay," I breathed, smiling. Things were almost perfect. I hugged her again and this time she was a little more careful. It was so much easier to be with her this way. I didn't have to make sure I was in control anymore. I didn't have to worry about my temptations to bite her. Now we were free to be together equally and without limits.

I was broke out of my revelations about Bella when someone coughed behind us. Right, my family, I guess I kind of forgot that they were there. We both turned around to face them.

Jasper was studying Bella's emotions very carefully. Carlisle was looking at Bella with fascination. The others were looking on with mixtures of wariness and happiness. But, I knew we had to be overly cautious. We still didn't know what to expect yet.

"We need to tell her, we don't have much time," Jasper said anxiously.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked alarmed. I threw a brief glance at Jasper. We could have gone gradually into this, but oh well.

"The Volturi," I began only to stop when Bella stiffened next to me. I put my arm around her. "are coming for an unexpected visit. They will be arriving any minute now." I watched her expression, but she gave nothing away.

"Okay."

"We need to get outside. It won't be long," Alice said leading the others out. Jasper and Emmett were the last ones out. We all gathered in the clearing a way away from the house. We kind of stood there in a line, with Bella and me in the heart of the rest of them.

"So what happened?" Bella asked. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I tried to explain everything from the beginning. I told her what happened with Victoria and the broken treaty with the Quileute's. The only part I didn't mention was when I ran away, too ashamed to talk to Jacob. I don't think I was ever going to admit that to her.

If I had known that we only had that time to talk I would have done it so much differently. Who really cared about what had happened, that was done and over with now. We had each other and that's all that mattered to me.

The sounds of footsteps approaching warned us all that the Volturi were close. We all held our partners, seeking comfort before the Volturi. So we just stood there arm and arm as the Volturi stepped into the clearing.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius weren't with them so I assumed that they were only here for a visit, not anything more serious. Little did we know that they their own tricks up their sleeves.

We expected Alec and Jane along with Demetri and Felix. They were only some of the vampires who made the Volturi dangerous. They had more gifts than we did and with only power they would beat us already.

"Well look here, Bella finally joins us in immortality," Felix smirked.

"Hello, Felix. We meet again," Bella spoke coolly. I glanced at her. She showed no expression but I could feel the tension in her body.

"Enough talk," Jane snapped. "What happened in Seattle?" she demanded. Carlisle had told them of the newborns and Victoria. Then he told her about the problems with James and his clan from the beginning. "So you're the one who caused this?" Jane asked looking at Bella. She tried her powers on her, but thankfully Bella was still susceptible to that. I breathed in a sigh of relief, but that didn't cause my anger to recede. Bella was not going to be blamed for this.

"It wasn't anyone's fault," Carlisle said.

"Stupid humans," Jane muttered.

"It's in Bella's nature now. She will always hurt the ones she loves," Demetri laughed.

Bella ripped her hand out of mine. I tried to stop her, but the look she gave me stopped me from moving any further. She moved so she was standing in front of all of us. What in the world was she doing? Suddenly I felt very scared for her.

"That may be true, but I have never done it intentionally," Bella ground out trying to defend herself from something that she shouldn't have been blamed for.

"Hmmm. It always was a wonder why they ever kept you. You were always a worthless, stupid, human. Now you're your just a waste of immortality," Jane laughed cruelly.

Bella just stood there for a moment, unmoving. I could feel the waves of fury coming from her. I thought she was trying to calm down, but I was wrong.

Bella leapt and lunged for Jane. I noticed that the wolves were beginning to come out of the trees. My family was also inching forward, but neither they nor the Volturi were stopping the fight before our eyes. I was motionless. I couldn't even think straight or even comprehend what was really happening.

Jane and Bella whipped around each other ruthlessly. I knew that Jane was going to have the upper hand in this fight. Bella was a newborn and all she had on her side was strength. I doubted she had ever been in a fight in her entire life.

Felix and Demetri began closing in realizing that we might begin to attack. But, both sides that were progressing were stopped by the sound of an abrupt metallic screech that filled the air. I suddenly felt that I was able to move again.

I walked into the clearing where all motion was frozen. Jane was holding Bella's lifeless form dangling in her hands. Bella…..I felt the most incredible anger rise up inside of me.

"You killed her!" I yelled. Suddenly everyone was moving. Snarls filled the air as both sides began their attack.

"NO!" I roared, "Don't touch them!" I said yelling at both sides. I shook with fury as I parted through the bodies surrounding me. I walked right up to Jane. Demetri and Felix stepped closer to her. "This won't be the end I promise you. You will pay for what you did to her," I said my voice shaking as well as my body. I thought I saw a flash of fear in Jane's eyes.

She laughed. "That's what you think. She attacked _me_ I had every right to defend myself," She smiled directing pain directly at me.

Surprisingly, I couldn't feel the pain that she was sending me. This time I knew that they were worried. No one stood against her forced pain. "Leave now," I said my voice deadly. They abruptly turned and left just like the cowards they truly were.

As they left I stumbled over to Bella and dropped to my knees. "NO!" I yelled again. "No," I mumbled. Agony was ripping a hole through my chest. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. This wasn't Bella, she was gone. I crawled away from her, but I didn't get far. I collapsed on the ground ignoring the many voices that were calling me.

I couldn't what remembered after then. I knew that the ones surrounding me left shortly after that. I think that I did something to make them leave. I didn't know. All I knew at that moment was that I had lost the most important thing ever to me. This was a million times worse than when she left me by choice. At least she was living. Now I was here without her and with the worst kind of heartbreak ever. How was I supposed to go on without her? How was I supposed to live?

From there I drifted into nothingness. The only thing that told me that I was still alive was the sweet, sickly scent of Bella's body burning nearby. I knew from that moment nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**Review anyone? :D (You can also expect some more Jacob/Edward drama coming up and major conflicts with the Volturi...:D)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay...I'm pretty sure you all have been waiting for this! I know it is kind of long but I thought you guys might like it anyway. Thanks to dancingwithEdward for beta-ing this! And thanks to all who read Unwanted Love...this is for you:) **

* * *

It was a while before I came to my senses. I picked myself up off the ground. No one was outside, but I knew that there were many inside the house. A few feet away were ashes. Bella's ashes and smoke was still rising from them.

I reluctantly moved up to the house. I knew that as soon as I opened the door they would all come over tome and tell me that they were sorry and ask if I was all right. It didn't matter how I felt, and it made no difference how sorry they were. They couldn't bring Bella back. I opened the door and stepped inside. All conversation stopped as soon as they saw me.

This was even more awful than the apologizing that I had imagined. I hated the stares that were directed at me. I hated the pity on their faces.

"Could you stop staring at him?" Jacob growled. At once everyone turned away from me. I ran upstairs to my bedroom. Even though they weren't looking at me anymore, I could still detect the pity in their thoughts. I began pulling clothes out of my drawers and into a duffel bag. I was so distracted that I didn't hear someone come up the stairs and into my room.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked softly. I could feel the sadness in his thoughts.

"Italy," the word rolled off my tongue immediately.

"What's there?"

"The Volturi," I growled. Just thinking about them made me incredibly angry. I was now alive with vengeance.

"Edward, please don't go. You'll just get killed. We can't lose you."

"Jane killed Bella. I'm not just going to let it go," I hissed back. What did it matter to him where I went? He already had Leah; he didn't lose anything.

"No! That's completely stupid to go out there. They know you are coming. You won't even get to Jane before they kill you. Don't throw your life away, Edward," Jacob said.

"Bella didn't mean as much to you as she did to me! I don't care if I go out there and die- at least I will be happy. I won't have to endure anyone's pity," I was yelling by then. Jacob flinched away from me.

_"He really believes that Bella meant nothing to me. He must think that he doesn't mean anything either,"_ Jacob was thinking in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled pathetically. I didn't want to be mean to Jacob. I was angry and I couldn't help it. I watched as he turned to face me. Tears were in his eyes and threatening to come out.

_"I wonder if he will let me hug him,"_ Jacob was thinking. I nodded and he stepped closer to me. He hugged me tightly and I felt myself shudder. I felt better like this. _"I knew that she meant everything to you, but please don't go. I need you,"_ Jacob told me in his thoughts.

"It's something I have to do," I ground out and he pulled away from me angrily. I walked down the stairs and Jacob caught up with me at the bottom. Everyone was looking at me with bag full of clothes curiously.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked. This was getting old. Why couldn't everyone just let me go in peace without all of these questions? I just shrugged; he already knew. "Don't go, Edward. You and I both know that revenge gets you no where," he tried to persuade me.

"And are you going to try and stop me?" Carlisle shook his head. "Didn't think so," I smiled coldly. I started heading for the garage with everyone's eyes following me. I was in the Volvo and starting the engine when Jacob jumped in the passenger seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you go alone; I'm coming with you," Jacob said stubbornly. What point didn't he get? I needed to do this alone.

"No, you're not. Now get the hell out of my car," I growled fiercely. Jacob didn't even blink.

"No. And what is with you using 'hell' anyway? I thought you were the perfect gentlemen," Jacob laughed.

"Just get out of the car, Jacob. I'm tired of playing these stupid games," I said.

"Well that's just too bad because I'm not going anywhere. So if you're in a big hurry you might as well start the car."

"You. Are. Not. Coming. With. Me." I said between clenched teeth.

"I'm either going with you or you aren't going at all. We're making sure of that right here and now," Jacob said coolly.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Suddenly someone was knocking on the windshield. Jasper, Emmett, Sam, Alice, Carlisle, and Leah were the ones standing in front of everyone else. I guess went he meant 'we' he meant everyone. I sighed. This was getting completely ridiculous.

"Those are your choices. Take it or leave it. We aren't going to have it any other way," Jasper said in his most commanding voice.

"Everyone's in on this? I have to do this _myself_. It's too dangerous for Jacob to come with me," I protested. They just shook their heads. Well, I guess I didn't have a choice. I really couldn't stand alone against this bunch.

"Okay," I sighed. Jacob smirked and I fought the urge to punch him. I promised myself at that moment that I wouldn't take any of my anger out on Jacob. It wasn't his fault that my life was completely screwed/

The crowd moved away from us as I started the car. It was only when I sped out when I glanced their faces. They were worried; they should be. We were at the end of the driveway when Jacob spoke.

"I don't have any clothes," he muttered.

"Well, you should have thought of that before," I snapped. Then I remembered my promise. "We'll buy you some, okay," I said. I didn't want to take the time to drive to La Push. Jacob just looked away; I knew that I was already hurting him.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. Jacob didn't even look at me. I was on my way to the airport when I decided that I didn't want to fly. I would drive and take a ferry there. It would give me time; I wasn't in a rush.

The first day was almost completely awful. Jacob wouldn't talk to me the entire way, even his thoughts were guarded. Judging from that day I thought that things wouldn't go so well with the both of us taking a road trip to Italy. But, then again, there was always that chance…

I drove until I noticed Jacob was getting hungry. I pulled into some fast food restaurant that was close by. I shut off the car, but Jacob just sat there looking out of the window.

"Are you hungry?" I asked softly. He shook his head, but I could hear his stomach growling. I got out of the car and went to order food for him. I was hoping that it would make up for me snapping at him. I didn't do it on purpose. So, I ordered a little bit of everything for him; I didn't know what he liked.

When I walked out of the restaurant I noticed that Jacob wasn't in the car and nowhere to be seen. I stood still for a moment and found his thoughts immediately. I followed them and saw that he was on the side of the building talking on a payphone.

"I know, but I need to figure things out. I just don't want you to get hurt. I love you, too. I'm sorry," I could hear someone talking on the other end. I didn't want to listen to this anymore. It wasn't any of my business who he was talking to event though I already knew that it was probably Leah.

He came out from the side of the building and walked to where I was sitting on the hood of the car. He was looking down, but I could tell that his face was flushed.

"Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom. Thanks for the food," he mumbled. Why was he lying to me? He looked so sad and distanced from me. I found myself wanting to comfort him, but I was afraid that he wouldn't let me.

I watched as Jacob ate the food vigorously. I knew that he would give in sometime. I smiled to myself. He was always so stubborn.

"Jacob are you mad at me?" I asked quietly. Jacob looked at me from across the hood where he was sitting.

"No," he mumbled.

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I know you didn't want me to come with you. I'm just trying to stay out of your way," he said softly. I was such a jerk. Of course I didn't want him to go, but I knew that it would've been better for him if he just stayed.

"You're right, I didn't want you to come with me," I said truthfully, "but that's only because I don't want anything to happen to you. You're the only thing I have left, and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he said so quietly that I thought I imagined it.

"We should get going," I said as I jumped off of the car. Jacob followed but got in the backseat instead of the front. I knew that he would get tired sometime.

As soon as we were back on the road, Jacob made himself as comfortable as possible. He was so quiet that I thought he had fallen asleep when he asked me a question.

"Did you want me to drive? I don't want you to get tired," he mumbled.

"I'm not tired, and I don't need sleep. Remember? Besides, you can't drive with your eyes closed," I laughed softly. Then I heard him snoring and I laughed some more.

It was weird driving like this. I was actually going the speed limit. It also helped that I wasn't thrilled about meeting the Volturi right away. I also knew that that day would be the first of many on our trip. I had never meant for it to be a trip, but that's what it turned out to be. As I was driving I began thinking about the things that we would have to get pretty soon. We would need to get Jacob clothes and we would also need gas soon. It was a good thing that the Volvo had tinted windows. I didn't want to cause any accidents when people saw me sparkling in the sun. It was mid May after all. We also had to make a plan of stopping at hotels in order to clean up. The truth was, I didn't know how long it would take to driver across the country and get to Italy.

I drove until dawn and parked the car in front of a clothing store. I turned in my seat to look at Jacob. He looked so young when he was sleeping, and part of me didn't want to wake him up. I should have just agreed to stay; it wasn't worth it to put Jacob through this. He didn't deserve to sleep in the back of a car. He deserved so much more than this.

It was while I was staring at Jacob that he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jacob asked. His voice was gravelly and thick with sleep. He didn't look as young as he did before, I realized. I cleared my throat. Well, this was embarrassing being caught staring at him like that

"We need to get you some clothes," I said quietly and trying to hide my embarrassment. Jacob sat up and looked around finally noticing where we were. His hair was messed up and his clothes were wrinkled. He looked kind of cute like that. Wait. I couldn't go back there again. This was settled a long time ago. Jacob and I couldn't be together. And even if I really wanted to be with him he would just turn me away anyway. I would just be shot down. But then again that phonecall…

"Okay," Jacob said getting out of the car. I was already out and waiting for him. He seemed anxious so I took a peek at his thoughts. _"That was weird waking up to him staring at me. I wonder if he knew what he looked like…..and he wants to go shopping? I don't want to take advantage of him."_

"You're not taking advantage of me. I have plenty of money and you need clothes," I said.

"Could you stop reading my mind?" he snapped. So, he wasn't a morning person. Or I just ticked him off by invading his privacy. Or was I? It wasn't like I had a choice to hear it or not.

"Well you won't tell me what's wrong."

"Then ask," he said simply. Touché.

"Then can I ask you something?" Jacob just rolled his eyes. "You were thinking about how I looked when you woke up…well, what did I look like?" Jacob burst out laughing. He was doubled over and tears were in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he said between laughs. Once again I looked into his thoughts. _"Stop reading my mind, Edward. I know you are. C'mon let's go shopping," _Jacob walked to the front of the store. Bastard.

Luckily, the store was open early. I was also pleased that no one was in there. Every place I went I got stares. It was unbelievable I tell you.

Jacob was anxious about looking for clothes. I know that he wasn't given this privilege at home and that made me happy that I was doing something good for him. But once I got him into trying them on he seemed so much more at ease. And besides that the clothes that he tried on made him look dangerous, and incredibly good-looking. Okay, there I went again. What was with me? I needed to get away from him for a minute.

I walked around the store looking around for nothing in particular. I ended up finding some really cool shades for myself though. Anything to distract myself, I thought.

An hour later, we were back on the road and Jacob had plenty of clothes. We had to remember that this wasn't all fun and games here. We had a job to do and we would get it done.

That day when we drove the car wasn't filled with silence. We talked about everything under the sun. It was like we were given the chance to really know each other. I told him of my past and my mother and father. He told me about how his mom died in a car crash. It was a big difference from the day before. It seemed like this trip would bring us closer than ever. That day I decided that I was glad that Jacob came along. I wouldn't have gone with any other person but Jacob. Things were definitely changing.

* * *

It was only a few days into our trip when things began happening to us. They weren't all bad or good, but definitely weird.

It had been a long day in the car. Jacob was restless and irritable. I decided that he would rather sleep in a bed that night rather than in the backseat. He wasn't complaining though and I was trying not to read his thoughts. I pulled into a nearby hotel that was close to the highway that we were on. Jacob still had a scowl on his face as we went in to get a room.

How many rooms should we get? That was the ultimate question. We had been together 24/7 since we began this reckless trip. I figured that he might want some time alone so I got two rooms. Jacob didn't say anything.

Once we got upstairs Jacob went to his room without a word. Maybe he was just in a bad mood today. I hoped that this would help him get him out of it. Jacob's room was right next door so I could hear when he got in the shower. I should've taken a shower too even though I don't sweat. It was one of the things that I picked up from being around humans. I didn't know what to do with myself so I decided that I should check in with the family; they were probably worried about us. I decided that I would call Jasper. He was always the one who knew the right things to say. And I wouldn't have to answer a million questions from him.

"Edward, is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"We're fine."

"Where are you?"

"Kansas," I sighed, "I'm taking my time and figuring things out. I'm sorry; I know that I should have called sooner. How's everything there?" I asked trying to get the conversation away from us.

"Things are okay here, but are _you_ okay, Edward?" he asked softly.

"I'm just fine, Jasper. Please don't worry about me," I said a little harshly.

"You know you can talk to me.'  
"I know, and I might when I'm ready. I will call again in a few days," I said. I didn't want this check in to become something emotional.

"Okay, bye," Jasper sighed. I hung up the phone and went to sit on the bed. Was I actually okay? I thought about Bella many times a day, and each time hurt worse than the one before. If only I had one more day to see her and tell her how much I loved her. If only…..

But it wasn't time to dwell on those things. I had to go somewhere. I didn't want to sit there and mope about things that I could never change. I was leaving the room when I noticed that Jacob was in the hallway leaving his too.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"Anywhere. Did you want to go get some food?" I asked. I didn't know if he wanted to go anyplace with me, but he seemed like he was in a better mood.

"Sure." We walked downstairs to a bar that had a lounge in it. Jacob ordered food, and we sat at the bar. He even ordered a beer; I never seen him drink. He seemed to loosen up after eating, but I was worried that he was drinking a little bit too much.

It was only a short while after that when two girls came over. One was brunette, tall, and had blue eyes. The other was short and blonde with green eyes. They were both beautiful.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the blonde girl asked Jacob.

"Sure," Jacob smiled. Jacob's thoughts were all about them. The brown- haired girl sat next to her friend. Of course, humans always distanced themselves from me; it was like I had a sign on my forehead that said that I wasn't normal. I sat there while the two girls flirted with Jacob. Jacob's thoughts began getting inappropriate and it was pissing me off. I tried to remind myself that he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing.

Then the girls started touching his arms and his hair. Suddenly, I was sick of watching this. Nobody should be allowed to touch him but me. Leah, my mind corrected.

"He has a girlfriend so back off," I said loudly. The girls looked at me with smirks. Jacob just looked at me with shock.

"Seems more like a boyfriend to me," the blonde laughed and the walked away. If I were human I would have been completely red. Jacob turned to look at me.

"What was that about?" he asked me. I just got up and hurried out of the place trying to escape the humiliation. What was I doing? I shouldn't have said anything.

I was opening the door to my room when I saw Jacob coming down the hallway.

"Edward wait!" he called. I just went in and locked the door. He knocked and called my name a few times before giving up. I felt so confused. I heard Jacob go into his room. I stood there looking out the window. It wasn't dong me any good becoming closer to Jacob. It would just hurt both of us.

A few hours later there was light knocking on my door. Jacob. Why was he here? Was something wrong? I opened the door.

"Hey, " he said shyly; I noticed he wasn't drunk. "I can't sleep. Can I stay with you over here?" he asked. Once again he looked so young to me. How could I say no to him?

"C'mon in," I said. He came in and put his stuff down. "You can have the bed," I said to him. I went back over to the window.

"Edward?" Jacob mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. I broke things off with Leah."

"Why?"

"Because there are things I need to deal with first."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I told him.

"Don't be. And why did you act so weird before?" Jacob asked softly. I thought that we were over that.

"I dint know," I mumbled. But I was lying to myself. I was feeling things for Jacob that were forbidden. I had lost control with my protectiveness.

"I feel it, too," it sounded like a whisper. Moments later he was asleep. What did he feel too? It couldn't be the same for him otherwise he sure had a funny way of showing it. I tried so hard to make myself believe that I hadn't him say anything, but part of me hope that what he said was true.

I took a shower before Jacob woke up. The hot water felt wonderful on my skin. No wonder humans loved showers. But, I couldn't stay in there long. I got out of the shower and slipped on a pair of jeans. I was about to walk out of the door when I glanced up at myself in the mirror.

To everyone else I was some beautiful boy that they were so scared to approach. There was something about me that dazzled them, and a part of me that made them afraid. How could anyone find me beautiful? To me I was just a damned creature that never changed. I sighed. Too much self pity.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Jacob dressed and ready to go.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I said back and he smiled. A hint of a blush was on his cheeks. I walked over to my clothes and tried to find a shirt. Rainbows were thrown around the room because I was standing in the sun. _"Damn,"_ I heard Jacob thinking. I turned around to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing," he muttered, "you ready?" I nodded and we walked out to the car which was in the garage under the building.

There was a different tension in the air that day. I was intensely aware of Jacob's every movements. I couldn't help myself from sneaking glances at him the entire way. The only reason we ever stopped was for food. I was getting thirsty, but it would have to wait for a better time.

We had decided that we would stay in the car that night. I drove while Jacob slept. I was glad for that time when he was no longer conscious. It relieved some of the tension that I was feeling. I didn't know what I wanted anymore.

Suddenly, there was a car swerving on the road. I tried to move out of the way but I only end running into some trees. The car ended up surrounded with trees. The sound of glass shattering filled the air. The car was smashed on one side.

"Jacob?" I asked. I heard him say something, but it was muffled. I moved to get out of the car. The door was smashed in on that side. Jacob was stuck and he was badly hurt. My mind turned into a frenzy then. I had to get him out of there. I yanked the door out of the way and I saw Jacob curled up in the backseat.

"It's okay," I said to him, "I'm going to get you out of here." I grabbed his arms and carefully slid him out of the car. His shirt was streaked with blood and he didn't look so good either.

"Jacob?" I asked again.

"I'm okay," he mumbled but he wouldn't let go of me even when I tried to lay him down in the grass.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"My chest," he moaned. I carefully ripped his shirt out of the way so I could see the extent of the damage. He had scrapes up and down his chest and one large gash. I tried to put pressure on it, but he yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he repeated. I didn't know if he was telling me that or trying to convince himself. He looked up at me sitting next to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know…there was a car…I tried to get out of the way….I'm so stupid," I said closing my eyes. Why did I always end up hurting him? Why did it always have to be him?

"Don't," Jacob murmured touching my arm. His bloody hand put a bright streak of red on my arm. I was intensely aware of his blood at that moment. I was so hungry; I couldn't help myself. I raised my arm to my mouth and licked it.

I tried to hold back a moan. It was perfect and not at all repulsive. I licked my arm clean too absorbed to notice that Jacob was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're thirsty?" he asked.

"Very," I mumbled; there was really no point in hiding it from him. He raised the hand with the blood on it to my mouth. "No."

"You're starving and I want to help," he insisted.

"Are you okay now?" I asked trying to think about anything else but Jacob's blood.

"Yes. I'm healed. Now take my blood," he said firmly. I shook my head; it was far too tempting. He smelled almost as good as Bella had. "Please," he said softly. Why was he pleading with me? Did he know what his begging did to me? He pushed his hand closer to me.

I closed my eyes as I began licking off the blood. A moan escaped from me; it was too damn good. It seemed like it was only a matter of seconds before it was gone. Before looking up at him I tried to control the hunger inside of me.

"Thank you," I murmured looking at him. His eyes were dark and they never strayed from mine. "We have to go," I said. He nodded again. I helped him up. There was a town just up the road. We would find some place to crash there.

We got there soon enough and I had to help Jacob get there. I also had to convince the manager that he wasn't on drugs and that I wasn't kidnapping him.

I was grateful when we made it to the room. I tried to help Jacob to the bed but he wouldn't let go of me. I ended up lying down with him.

What was wrong with me? Why would I even dare to take his blood? I had so many questions running through my mind right then. I had no clue what I was getting myself into.

I feared that as this trip went on I would have no choice but to fall for Jacob. There was nothing in my way to stop me. He did something to me that made it seem like my life was okay. If I was being honest with myself I would admit that I cared a lot for Jacob, maybe too much. But, here I was dragging him with me to somewhere that was the most dangerous. We never thought about where we were going. Maybe it was more about being with Jacob than taking revenge on Jane.

As I lay there next to Jacob I realized that I loved him. He was the one who would help me put my life back together. I started this trip with revenge but I ended up finding love. If things hadn't happened the way they had this would have never happened. For once I felt almost like I had found myself. Yes, my life was damned and I might never be truly happy, but I was as close as possible then. It's a wonderful feeling when your life falls together instead of falling apart.

So with Jacob in my arms, I watched him sleep knowing that he would forever be the most important thing in my life.

* * *

** You have to have something to say after that :) Review?**


End file.
